Jugando contigo
by Patonejo
Summary: Y después de su muerte todo lo que le quedó fue la venganza...Shun x Hyoga Parte IV: Sin miedo, ¡Actualizado!
1. Culpable

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, si no a su creador y mangaka Masami Kurumada, yo sólo los he utilizado para satisfacer mis ansias perversas de imaginación. La canción utilizada tampoco me pertenece, corresponde a una traducción de la canción "Guilty" de Rasmus. Este fic no es universo alterno, sigue la trama de la serie, vale decir que todos los personajes siguen siendo caballeros, existen los dioses así como los ángeles, pero Seiya nunca murió y hago una mezcla de tiempos dados los personajes que utilizo en la historia.

**Notas autora:** Este fic es de estilo yaoi entre varios personajes, las parejas principales son Shun/Hyoga, Ikki/Hyoga, Hades/Shun, Hades/Ikki y Radamanthis/Ikki. Contiene escenas de lemon explícitas, violencia y rape. Hago advertencia que dado la naturaleza de la historia Ikki se me fue de sus cabales xD, sé que la relación entre Shun e Ikki es fraternal, y una de las cosas más hermosas que tiene la serie, por eso advierto que ese punto choca dado que lo he utilizado como el villano de la historia. Advierto que los personajes pudieron quedar occe, por ello me disculpo profundamente y prometo ir adecúandolos a su perfil original del manga a medida que la historia transcurra; pero también he tratado de enfocarla de la manera más creible de cómo ellos reaccionarían sin tener que cometer distorciones garrafales de sus personalidades xD.

**Aclaraciones de simbología y escritura:** Esta historia está narrada desde el punto de vista de los personajes, hay mezclas entre escrituras de primera persona como es el caso de Shun y de tercera como en el caso de los demás personajes. Las frases en negrilla que separan los párrafos son la traducción de la canción, y los párrafos en cursiva son pensamientos de los personajes.

¡Esperando que les guste nos estamos leyendo!

* * *

**Jugando contigo**

_..."No existe amor en paz. _

_Siempre viene acompañado de agonías, éxtasis, _

_alegrías intensas y tristezas profundas"..._

_-Paulo Cohelo-_

**Capítulo I: ****Culpable**

No quiero abrir mis ojos, por favor, no permitas que abra mis párpados. No quiero ver tu lado de la cama vacía, como todas las noches anteriores.

Encontrarme nuevamente solo, perdido…

Sentir aquel frío recorrerme el cuerpo es simplemente atormentador.

Al final dejo que pupilas reciban la luz de los rayos, más por un acto mecánico que por ganas de hacerlo. Al lado mío, las sábanas de tu cama están ordenadas. La almohada en su ubicación correspondiente. No pasaste la noche en casa y aquello no debería sorprenderme.

Me levanto, mi cuerpo me duele. Los huesos me crujen, y el corazón me palpita más lento, como si cada día perdiera un tanto las ganas de vivir. En realidad, muero un poco cada vez que te alejas de mí, o que no te encuentro en casa.

Mi melena está desordenada, llevo mis manos sobre mi cabeza para tratar de acomodarla. La puerta del baño me invita a que entre. Logro desplazarme sin muchos ánimos, reflejándome en el espejo. La piel demasiado pálida, los brazos delgados. Las piernas que han perdido su gracia. Mis ojos esmeraldas que han dejado de brillar…

Supongo que al final terminarían por opacarse, y no quiero que llegue ese día.

Tengo miedo.

…_y llego a ese túnel oscuro que representa mi realidad…_

Con razón ya no estás conmigo, soy demasiado horrible como para tratar si quiera de gustarte.

Suspiro, respiro buscando aire. Se demora en llegar hasta mis pulmones. Abro la llave de la ducha, el agua comienza a caer despacio, de apoco se va tornando caliente. Observo como se desliza por la cerámica de la tina.

Al adentrarme percibo como me arde la piel, las gotas cristalinas van aumentando de temperatura hasta quemarme. Me duele, y aún así no me retiro. Ojala tuvieran la suficiente fuerza como para traspasarme cada trozo de carne que forma parte de este cuerpo.

Sentirlas ardiendo, deslizándose por el contorno de mis pectorales me relaja. Dentro de unas horas tendré que salir al trabajo, y no quiero que nadie note que algo me sucede. Es simplemente molesto que te miren con lástima, o que alguien se te acerque sólo para averiguar que te ocurre.

Aquellas cosas nunca lo hacen por verdadero interés, y terminan actuando como hipócritas.

El agua ha logrado inflamarme un tanto mis brazos, y mis piernas pierden un poco su estabilidad. Ahora las percibo suaves, cansadas, con unas ganas de caerme y no levantarme nunca más.

Cierro la llave, dejo que mi cuerpo reciba la toalla de color celeste, el algodón rozando mi piel me provoca un estremecimiento. Una punzada caliente que me recorre hasta el último dedo de mi pie.

Aquel dolor me perfora muy en el interior de mi pecho, atravesándome la columna vertebral.

Me coloco una camisa negra, generalmente no utilizo este color, pero creo que es el mejor que logra identificarme ahora. La tela delgada se pega a mis brazos, no quedaron del tanto secos. Luego de colocarme un bóxer y mis pantalones cierro la puerta del baño.

Las gotas aún escurren por mis hebras marinas, pero no tengo ánimos para perder más tiempo en secármelo.

No quiero seguir contemplando más mi imagen en el espejo.

-Espero que estés presente en el aniversario- digo un poco desanimado. Pensar que todavía debo comprar tu obsequio, arreglar la casa y preparar la cena.

Valla vida que tenía que tocarme, aunque, no lograría disfrutarla por completo.

…_Y al final sentí como si una neblina me tapara los ojos…_

…_Por un momento percibí lo que era el infierno…_

_._

**…Me siento culpable…****  
…Mis palabras están vacías…  
…No tengo señales que darte…  
…No tengo tiempo para ti…**

**.**

-No me toques- la voz de un joven de cabellos dorados formó ecos en el interior de la habitación. Las paredes blancas daban la sensación de unos toques tranquilos, cuando en realidad era como si vivieras girando bruscamente en el fondo de un torbellino.

Sus manos bronceadas estaban tiesas, tratando de que no temblaran. Sus dedos se veían huesudos, algunas manchas oscuras relucían sobre aquella piel. Rastros evidentes de que alguien le había maltratado.

Los ojos de su agresor resplandecían molestos, el tinte carmín permanecía en el interior de sus pupilas. El mentón de su compañero conservaba sus rasgos afilados.

-No te atrevas a darme órdenes Hyoga- los dientes blancos resplandecieron terroríficos en el interior de su boca. Su rostro estaba impregnado de aquel aire altanero. Torció su mandíbula, sonriendo sarcásticamente.- Tú menos que nadie, recuerda que gracias a mí estás donde estás-

Hyoga se mordió su labio inferior. Lamentablemente lo que el leo le decía era cierto. Maldita la hora en que había aceptado su ayuda.

El chico de ojos azules sonrió lujurioso, acercándose hasta la boca del acuariano.

-No te atrevas-

-¿Qué piensas hacerme?- la mirada del leo era de burla, la clara evidencia del sarcasmo en su máxima expresión. El rubio gruñó para sus adentros, detestaba que se mofaran de él.

-Vas a ver como le digo a Shun…-

-Mi hermano no te va a creer nada-

-Recuerda que es mi pareja-

-¿Y eso qué?- los labios del leo se dejaron caer con fuerza sobre los de Hyoga. El rubio rechazó el contacto, enterrándole los colmillos. Ikki se alejó del acuariano, limpiándose el rastro de sangre que había descendido por la comisura de su boca. Hyoga respiró agitado, odiaba ser la mascota de ese abusivo.

-Te dije que no me tocaras, vine a entregarte la otra parte del dinero-

Los ojos celestes lucían un aire tan seguro que el phoenix no pudo evitar sentir esa ola de deseo por él. Las ganas de quedarse con el cisne se iban incrementando a medida que rechazaba sus caricias. Sonrió, provocando que el cuerpo de Hyoga temblara.

-Sabes que puedo borrar tu deuda, a cambio de que dejes a Shun-

-Te he dicho hasta el cansancio que no- el rubio dejó el dinero sobre la mesa, a la vista del leo. Un fajo grande de billetes le saludaba de forma atrayente.- Amo a tu hermano-

-¿Entonces por qué estás aquí conmigo en vez de estar con tu amado conejo?- los ojos del cisne se abrieron a una distancia prudente. Ikki era muy bueno provocando, y causando que te sintieras como un miserable. Hyoga no se dio cuenta cuando fue que la lengua del leo se introdujo hasta su boca, la otra mano se deslizó sobre su cintura.

-Sabes que terminarás por dejarlo- el rubio se dejó llevar por las caricias, mientras más pronto termine mejor. Sabía que si se resistía terminaría matándolo, y no era su idea llegar con otro golpe a la casa. Todo menos preocupar al conejito.- Y es lo mejor…-

-¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡No sientes nada al hacerle esto a tu propio hermano!-

Una bofetada quedó estampada en el rostro del cisne. Hyoga se tuvo que contener para no gritar.

-Cállate, aquí el zorro eres tú Hyoga-

-Ni se te ocurra…-

-Elige patito- la mirada que le dio fue hiriente, descarada y atemorizante. Hyoga sintió de nuevo esa ola de miedo. –Quédate conmigo-

-¿Y si me niego Ikki?-

-Entonces le diré a tu conejito como te ganabas la vida para mantenerlo, y créeme que te dejaré tan mal que no tendrás ganas de salir a la calle nunca, y Shun te odiara por el resto de la vida- eso era más de lo que su corazón siberiano podría aguantar. ¿Cómo lo vería Shun si supiera de que en realidad él no había sido el primero? ¿De que había caído demasiado bajo para llevar un poco de comida a la mesa?

-Shun lo entendería, no es tan bruto como tú-

-Lo que hiciste fue mentirle, y mi hermano no soporta las mentiras- en eso el leo tenía razón. Hyoga apretó sus puños. Por alguna razón desconocida para él sentía que lo que iba a hacer era un error.

-De acuerdo- su voz fue cortante, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que le enterraran un cuchillo ahí mismo- ¿Qué quieres que haga?-

-Tengo muchos planes para ti, querido patito- la lengua del leo le lamió las mejillas, deslizándose por su piel. Ikki percibía las mejillas del rubio ruborizarse, los latidos rápidos por culpa del miedo. Las ganas de tomarlo se volvieron mucho más intensas. Hyoga por su parte no movió ningún músculo, su cuerpo estaba tieso, evitando por todos los medios de efectuar algún movimiento inútil o estúpido.

-Quítate la polera- las palabras de Ikki fueron órdenes en su cerebro. Las manos del leo le acariciaban de una forma adictiva, pero tosca. Los besos que le estampaba sobre su cuerpo parecían veneno capaz de quemarle su piel, los dientes se enterraban con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro que le rompería los brazos. Cuando los comillos resplandecientes se dejaron caer sobre su cuello creyó que iba a gritar. La mordedura era bastante profunda, ahora tendría que usar un chaleco para disimular el chupón. Ojala que Shuni no se encontrara en la casa para cuando él regresara.

Ikki lo empujó con violencia, provocando que se diera un golpe bastante fuerte contra el suelo. Su rostro quedó viendo el color de la alfombra.

-No te muevas o te dolerá más- Hyoga cerró los ojos, la escena que vendría a continuación la había vivido demasiadas veces, y su cerebro ya no tenía las ganas de memorizarla. Cuando las manos del leo le bajaron los pantalones con potencia un escalofrío muy fuerte le penetró por toda su espalda. Su columna vertebral fue producto de un sin fin de convulsiones.

-Como si te interesara eso- dejó que su voz saliera mordaz, Ikki frunció un tanto el ceño. Si el querido Hyoga quería que lo lastimara entonces lo haría. La lengua del leo se deslizó por su labio inferior, saboreando su propia saliva. El brillo de lujuria continuaba adornando sus facciones. El bóxer de color negro acentuaba el físico del acuariano. Hyoga enterró las uñas en la alfombra en el momento en que uno de los dedos del moreno se deslizó a través de la ropa, acariciándole los glúteos. Las uñas de Ikki eran bastante largas.

-Grita-

-Olvídalo-

La uña de su dedo índice se deslizó con malicia, logrando que brotara un poco de sangre. Hyoga sintió unas pequeñas lágrimas descender por sus pupilas. Su boca se abrió un poco, con la lengua sacudiéndose en el interior.

-No fue una sugerencia pato- el rubio sintió como sus mejillas se encendían por culpa de las caricias del leo. Él no quería hacerlo, pero su cuerpo estaba respondiendo sin que pudiera controlarlo. Tuvo que tragarse su orgullo.

El gemido que brotó de su garganta logró provocar una excitación mayor en su agresor. La imagen del cisne bajo su cuerpo era bastante gratificante.

Ikki llevó su dedo hasta la entrada, acariciándola con rapidez. Hyoga percibió una corriente eléctrica quemarle sus entrañas.

Las caricias del leo no se parecían a las de su conejito. Shun siempre estaba preocupado de no causarle daño, en cambio su hermano disfrutaba infringiéndole dolor. Hyoga gritó de forma desgarradora cuando Ikki introdujo con violencia su miembro. Las embestidas ejercidas por el mayor eran violentas, terribles y desaforadas. Sintió como si su cuerpo se estuviera partiendo por la mitad. Ikki gimió extasiado, la carne del rubio era muy exquisita.

-Di que lo disfrutas- Hyoga tuvo que responder como el otro quería, el movimiento de ambas caderas se fue acentuando con mayor fervor. Hyoga escuchó como su ritmo cardiaco iba aumentando la velocidad. En ese instante deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder asesinar a Ikki, pero Shun no le perdonaría cometer tal acto. Sus huesos le crujieron cuando el leo llevó todo el peso de su cuerpo, las uñas del moreno se enterraron en su cadera, logrando que el rubio gritara herido. El líquido brotó del miembro del leo cubriendo la entrada del rubio. Ikki agarró los cabellos dorados, girando el rostro de cisne. Hyoga gimió dolido. –Traga- para el rubio era asqueroso, grotesco, repugnante. Dado que ni siquiera se había movido, las manos del leo estamparon su rostro en su miembro, Hyoga gritó, presintiendo que su cuello estaba a punto de romperse.

-Hazlo, o llamo a mi hermano para que te vea así conmigo- el corazón del cisne saltó en el interior de su pecho. Ikki sonrió al ver como el rubio le obedecía, después de todo, las personas tienen un punto débil y el de Hyoga era Shun. El leo mordía las orejas a medida que el rubio lamía, cerró sus párpados relajándose.

_-"Y ni te esperas lo que tengo planeado para ti hermanito"-_ su boca dirigió una sonrisa bastante lasciva, aunque Hyoga no pudo observarla.

.

**…Dices que soy despiadado y dices que no me importa…  
…Yo siempre te apoyaba...  
…Y has dicho que parezco muerto…  
…Que he cambiado, pero tú también…**

**.**

Mis pies me duelen bastante. Recorrí muchas calles para tener preparado todo. Dejo las bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina, y enciendo la luz.

Hyoga aún no llega a la casa, tampoco me dejó una nota o algo que me indicara su paradero. Suspiro, por lo menos tendré un poco más de tiempo para preparar su regalo.

-Espero que le guste- digo contemplando la fotografía donde estamos los dos abrazados. Ese día Hyoga lucía una bonita camiseta deportiva de color rojo y yo llevaba la suya de color azul. Ambos tenemos una gran sonrisa, quien nos viera ahora.

Envuelvo el regalo en un papel de tonos celestes, juego un poco con la cinta antes de colocarla. Finalmente lo guardo en el cajón de la cómoda. Es el único sitio donde mi cisne no lo buscaría.

Dirijo mis pasos hasta la cocina, dedicándome a preparar la comida. Hoy tenía pensado cenar pescado a la "Marchand de vins"

Mi mente divaga a medida que selecciono los ingredientes, recordando cosas lindas de cuando mi cisne y yo recién estábamos comenzando nuestra relación. Extraño mucho ver películas y recostarme en las piernas de mi rubio.

Un dolor leve surge en la yema de mi dedo, me corté desmenuzando el pescado. La gota de sangre resbala lentamente, mi lengua absorbe el líquido. Al hacerlo, un escalofrío me penetró por completo. Como si se tratara de una señal de un mal presagio.

Y no se por qué la imagen de Hyoga se me vino a la cabeza.

.

**…Culpable, culpable me siento tan…  
…Vacío, vacío tú sabes como hacerme sentir…  
…Pongo un escudo sobre ti…  
…No fue mi intención lastimarte…**

**.**

La manecilla de la puerta se giró de forma lenta. Los dedos del rubio estaban muy adoloridos, las piernas casi no querían responderle.

_-"Desgraciado pollo"-_ su entrada le estaba matando, al igual que su cuello. Estaba seguro que ese golpe se había encargado de dislocárselo. Hyoga escuchó su corazón saltar dentro de su pecho cuando la puerta se abrió ante él. Los ojos esmeraldas se mostraron dolidos. El rubio mantuvo su rostro hacia el piso.

Shun tenía su cara pálida. Había ido con todas las ganas de gritarle al rubio por no asistir a su aniversario, pero su corazón se oprimió al ver el estado en que venía su compañero.

Los brazos de Hyoga hicieron un intento por estirar el obsequio, el pequeño paquete quedó extendido frente al rostro del peliverde.

-Lo siento- Shun se lanzó al cuerpo de Hyoga, el regalo cayó al piso. Las lágrimas pudieron ser liberadas de los ojos celestes. Shun sintió como las gotas cristalinas le bañaron sus mejillas, y se sintió terriblemente mal.

_-"Y yo pensando que estaba quien sabe donde"-_ el virgo levantó el mentón del cisne, la luz de las velas dejaron al descubierto una serie de arañazos en su cara, y el moretón que lucía en su mejilla derecha.

Shun atrajo hacia el interior de la casa al acuariano, y cerró la puerta. Hyoga se sentó con dificultad en el sillón, su rostro se frunció en un gesto de dolor. Shun se acercó hasta el rubio, sus manos acariciaban las hebras doradas de su cabellera, y distinguió que había muchas como chamuscadas.

-Dios, pero que…-

-Me asaltaron- quizás era una mentira, pero no iba a dejar que el conejito comenzara a investigar. Hyoga trató de sonreírle, su labio inferior tenía un rastro de sangre. Los ojos esmeraldas brillaron angustiados.

-Discúlpame- el rubio lo miró extrañado. Él que tendría que disculparse era él…por todo lo que le estaba haciendo al virgo. Lástima que tenía que seguir con el teatro.

-Creí que te habías olvidado de la fecha-

Hyoga le besó la mejilla. Shun sintió su cuerpo vibrar con fuerza.

-Sabes que eso nunca lo haría-

-Es que te has comportado tan distante…-

-No quería que supieras lo que estaba planeando - el acuariano recogió la caja. Shun la recibió, sus ojos quedaron estáticos mirando la argolla que estaba en el interior.

-Hyoga…que…-

-Simplemente, quiero formalizar nuestra relación- le sonrió, y vaya que se sentía diferente frente a su conejito. Ahora sólo faltaba terminar de pagar la deuda de Ikki y vivirían contentos.

Shun juntó sus labios con los de Hyoga, las lenguas de ambos bailaron al interior. Aunque Hyoga sintió un dolor terrible cuando el cuerpo del conejo estuvo cerca del suyo, supo disimularlo bastante bien. Las manos del rubio le recorrieron la cabellera. Los latidos de ambos retumbaron, y se fueron quedando sin aire. Las mejillas del conejito comenzaron a invadirse de rubor, sus manos acariciaron el cuello de su cisne. Hyoga no pudo evitar gemir dolido. Shun paró.

-Deberíamos dejarlo para otro día, estás herido- el virgo se levantó- Tengo que curarte primero- Hyoga le agarró el brazo, jalándolo hasta sus piernas.

-Lo único que necesito ahora son tus besos- la boca del rubio se dejó caer con más velocidad sobre la de Shun. Los dedos del bronceado fueron desabrochando los botones de la camisa del virgo. Shun sintió un escalofrío recorrerle su espina dorsal.

-Espera… tengo que darte mi regalo- murmuró seductoramente en la oreja del rubio. Hyoga le lamió la comisura de la boca.

-Tú eres un buen regalo- Shun gimió al sentir las manos recorrerle el torso, Hyoga sonrío.

_-"Nunca harás que me separe de tu hermano Ikki, ni aunque me mates a golpes_"- Hyoga besó el cuello del virgo, a medida que se estiraban en el sofá. Las manos fueron quitando la camisa, y sus ojos disfrutaron al notar el pecho desnudo del virgo. La lengua del rubio recorrió la piel, y sus dientes jugaron con las tetillas.

-Hyo…- Shun sintió como su miembro se endurecía por los toques del rubio. Sus mejillas ardieron más, contrayendo los labios. La boca de Hyoga estaba caliente, y su saliva caía provocando un cierto brillo en la piel de Shun.

-Nunca te dejaré- las manos del rubio apretaban la espalda, provocando unos espasmos en el cuerpo del virgo. Shun besó la piel del cuello. Hyoga percibió como sus mejillas se ruborizaban, pero esta vez de la forma que a él le gustaba. Las manos de virgo se dirigieron hasta la polera de Hyoga, al quitarla, una marca bastante amplia delineaba la clavícula del cisne. Shun besó la herida, tratando de bajar la hinchazón. Hyoga gimió, sintiendo que todas sus preocupaciones desaparecían bajo los besos del conejito.

-Te amo- la voz de Shun era una hermosa melodía, no como ese sonido grave y rasposo de su hermano. Las palabras de Ikki siempre estaban cargadas de rencor y de odio. Hyoga dejó que su lengua acariciara las curvas, Shun arqueó su espalda en respuesta a aquel acto.

-Yo también- respondió saboreando la carne blanca. Los gemidos que provenían de la garganta del virgo lograron producir una reacción de éxtasis en el rubio. Las piernas del acuariano comenzaron a temblar de debilidad. Hyoga sintió un pequeño dolor recorrerle su muslo derecho, el leo le había propinado un buen golpe por no hacerle caso en todo lo que pedía. Sin embargo supo disimularlo bastante bien, nadie le iba a arruinar el aniversario a su conejito, y mucho menos a él mismo. Cuando Shun dejó que sus dedos acariciaran los pectorales percibió como su sexo comenzaban palpitar con bastante fuerza. Los ojos esmeraldas quedaron sumergidos en los celestes, y cada uno pudo ser capaz de escuchar el palpitar del otro.

-Feliz aniversario cisne- y la sonrisa de Shun siempre lograba hacerle vibrar de placer. Hyoga le correspondió el gesto, pero con aire sarcástico.

-Y eso que recién estamos comenzando…-

-Entonces no me gustaría llegar al final…-

-Prefiero que sea balanceado- los dedos del rubio bajaron trazando círculos por la piel. Shun sintió un cosquilleo en el instante en que la yema quedó cerca de su ombligo. Hyoga besó la cintura, y acarició con la otra mano la cadera. Una sensación eléctrica atravesó el cuerpo del virgo al sentir como el rubio introducía su dedo al interior de su ombligo. El movimiento provocó que presentara un leve estremecimiento. Su miembro se hinchó al interior de sus pantalones.

-Eres…un demonio….- murmuró buscando aire. A su cisne le gustaba mucho incentivarlo. Así la penetración se lograba disfrutar más. La saliva de Hyoga recorriéndole la piel le gustaba mucho, sus manos estaban tratando de afirmarse en el cuerpo del rubio, pero sin lastimarlo. Las piernas de ambos estaban muy juntas, Hyoga gimió cuando el sexo de Shun efectuó un roce con el suyo, el gemido que se escapó de sus cuerdas vocales fue bastante placentero. Shun le dirigió una mirada juguetona a su cisne, al tiempo que bajaba las manos hacia la cremallera de los pantalones.

-Como dije…- murmuró acercando los dedos al bulto- Feliz aniversario, cisne- la mano de Shun se dejó caer sobre el miembro de Hyoga, acariciándola lentamente. El rubio tuvo que reprimir sus ganas de gritar, sus mejillas se encendieron y sus labios se contrajeron bajo el peso de los dientes. Shun ejerció presión con la yema de sus dedos, provocándole una punzada, un temblor que le partió su columna en muchos fragmentos. Hyoga no pudo contenerse por mucho tiempo, sus dientes mordieron la oreja del conejo, logrando sacarle un poco de sangre.

Los gemidos momentáneos que liberaba en el oído del virgo fueron suficientes para que Shun siguiera incursionando en aquella zona. Hyoga era muy vulnerable bajo sus dedos, y su cuerpo. La mano del virgo estaba bastante caliente, Hyoga gimió más fuerte al sentir como ese calor se fundía con el propio. Su cuerpo era una llamarada apunto de colapsar. Los dedos de Shuni jugaron un poco con el cierre, antes de bajar la cremallera. Le fascinaba el rostro sudoroso y excitado de su rubio.

-Se supone que el…seme soy yo…- dijo Hyoga manteniendo su aire juguetón. Shun bajó por completo el cierre. La entrada le mostraba un bóxer oscuro.

-Me dejaste esperando, y ahora mi hambre es mucho mayor- Shun deslizó sus dedos por la tela, la palpitación fue mucho más notoria.

-Shu…Shun…- los dedos jugaron sobre la tela del bóxer, deslizándose, esa era la caricia con la que terminaba desequilibrando al acuariano. Hyoga distinguió un poco la cabeza del virgo, que lentamente iba cambiando de posición.

-Me gusta como dices mi nombre…- Shun movió un poco la yema de sus dedos al interior, la carne del rubio se le hizo demasiado deseable. Apretó un poco, logrando que las mejillas del rubio se apretaran, el cuerpo del acuariano vibró. Las piernas se le hicieron imposibles de mantener firmes. El conejito efectuó un pequeño movimiento, liberando un tanto el pantalón que le estaba estorbando en su juego. El aire frío tocó la piel bronceada de Hyoga, logrando estremecerlo. El mundo le cayó sobre sus hombros cuando la lengua del virgo lamió su miembro.

-¡Shun!- la sonrisa del conejito fue mucho más amplia, su lengua palpitaba, dejando que corriera la saliva y aumentando la temperatura de donde se encontraban. Era un pecado hacerle ese al rubio, pero tenía que castigarlo por llegar tarde. Hyoga gritó, percibiendo los filudos colmillos penetrarle su piel. Este era, sin dudarlo, el mejor aniversario que había tenido. El rubio sentía que pronto colapsaría. Sus manos se aferraron al brazo del sofá, enterrándole las uñas. Sus brazos estaban muy débiles. Suspiró, gritó, tembló cuando Shun llevó toda su boca hasta su sexo. Sentía la lengua, la saliva, los dientes recorriéndole la piel. -¡Shunnn!- el virgo disfrutaba cada vez que el rubio gritaba su nombre. Hyoga torció su boca, el líquido bajó con una velocidad bastante rápida. El sentimiento fue inmenso y desgarrador en todo su cuerpo. La boca del conejito quedó bañada de semen. Pasó su lengua tranquilamente, degustando.

Hyoga estaba temblando sobre el sofá, su respiración estaba agitada. Los gemidos salían entrecortados. La mano de Shun subió hasta su boca, dejando a una distancia prudente sus dedos de los labios carnosos. Hyoga no tuvo que pensarlo ni dos veces. Llevó sus labios a los dedos del virgo, mordiéndolos. Las mejillas de virgo se enrojecieron. Ahora era el turno de su cisne para celebrar su aniversario. Hyoga dejó que su cuerpo cayera sobre el de Shun, sus manos le arrancaron el pantalón y las cadenas. El virgo le sonrió maliciosamente. Hyoga le correspondió la sonrisa.

-Nunca hemos probado en el sofá-

-Entonces hay que esforzarnos no crees- la risa del virgo le llegó a sus oídos. Hyoga acarició las piernas del conejo, provocándole el mismo estremecimiento que había sentido él.

Hyoga dejó que su mano jugara con los dedos de los pies. Sabía que su conejito se ponía loco con aquel gesto. Shun apretó sus labios, contemplando como la mano de Hyoga acariciaba sus pies.

Se excitó de golpe.

El virgo agarró el cuello del acuariano, su cuerpo le estaba gritando con demasiada fuerza. La boca de Hyoga quedó bastante cerca del sexo del conejito, pero no le acarició de inmediato.

-Oh dios…Hyoga…-

-Es mi turno de hacerte sufrir…- El virgo sentía la respiración agitada, la saliva caliente, y era de verdad terrible de que no lo tocara. Shun se estremecía.

-Eres cruel….-

-No más que tú….- la lengua del virgo salió de su boca con bastante impulso cuando los dientes de Hyoga le mordieron su miembro. Las manos le apretaron las caderas. Su cabeza quedó suspendida en el aire. Hyoga trazó círculos con sus dientes, incentivando más el roce. Shun creyó morir con aquel gesto tan travieso y seductor.

El rubio giró el cuerpo del virgo, la posición cuadrúpeda siempre había sido una de sus favoritas.

-Como que nos quedamos estrechos aquí…- el tono picaron de Shun lo incentivó más.

-Recuerda que yo hago milagros conejito- el virgo gimió al sentir las manos del rubio jugar con sus caderas, sus dedos calientes le quemaban la piel. El rubio le besó la espalda en el momento de juntar sus cuerpos. Jugó bastante con la entrada antes de penetrar.

-Hyoga…..- la boca del conejito estaba cubierta de saliva. El rostro brillante y aguado le daba un toque bastante seductor y vulnerable, y pensar que antes era un demonio.

-Te dije…- Hyoga acercó su boca hasta la oreja derecha. Su aliento le pegaba en el rostro del virgo- Que el seme era yo…- Shun gritó al sentir el miembro del rubio dentro suyo. Su cuerpo se arqueó, percibiendo la boca del rubio besarle la espalda.

Las manos de hyoga se afirmaron de sus caderas, incentivando de a poco el movimiento de ambos cuerpos. Shun se afirmaba de los brazos del sofá, gimiendo descontrolado. El cuerpo del Hyoga estaba bastante caliente, y el del virgo también.

La entrada de Shun era deliciosa, y su carne tierna. Hyoga cerró sus párpados disfrutando del acto. Shun sentía como su cuerpo estaba navegando en algo muy peligroso, y a él…le gustaba mucho sentirse así.

-¡Hyoga!- sus gemidos provocaban que el rubio aumentara la velocidad, y profundizara la penetración. Shun curvó sus labios, mordiéndose la carne con sus colmillos. Las gotas de sudor resbalaron por igual en ambos cuerpos.

La sensación de estar en el interior del virgo era adictiva, refrescante. Su cuerpo se relajaba cada vez que le besaba la piel. Sus dedos presionaban los huesos de la cadera. Shun percibió ese fuego latente dentro de él.

El cuerpo del virgo tembló, sus manos comenzaron a perder la fuerza para sujetarse. Sus piernas le temblaron y a Hyoga le penetró un escalofrío.

-Feliz aniversario Shun- Hyoga le besó el cuello, sus párpados se cerraron a medida que dejaba caer la cabeza sobre la espalda del virgo. Shun acarició las hebras doradas, su corazón continuaba latiendo a mil por hora.

-Tengo ganas de repetirlo- Hyoga abrió sus ojos de golpe…vaya que su conejito estaba hambriento. La lengua de Hyoga bajó por el cuello, provocándole un escalofrío al virgo.

-Cuando quieras…- Shun giró su rostro, atrapando con su lengua la de su cisne. El beso que se brindaron fue tan intenso, que se quedaron sin aire.

.

**…Sólo hubiera envenenado tu mente…  
…Nunca fue mi intención hacerte llorar…  
…Has actuado sin pensar…  
…Puedo ver a través de ti…**

**.**

-Ya te lo dije amigo- la voz del leo sonaba bastante segura a través de la línea telefónica. Sus ojos centellaban maquiavélicamente.- Hyoga hace lo que yo quiera, es como una buena mascota-

El hombre al otro lado de la línea sonreía. Conocía bastante a Ikki, y eso no le sorprendió mucho.

-No te preocupes, está pagando bastante bien el dinero que me debe-

-¿Y cómo lograste eso?- el leo sonrió más notoria mente.

-Tengo una carta que nunca falla, además nadie se resiste a mí- los ojos azules de Ikki brillaron lujuriosamente al momento de cortar. Sus dedos cayeron al interior de sus bolsillos, buscando un cigarrillo.

-Hora de pagarme pato- marcó el número del celular de Hyoga, su mente trazaba muchas ideas al mismo tiempo- y esta vez será con intereses- sus dedos buscaron un papel un tanto arrugado. El rostro de su hermano pequeño le saludaba por medio de la fotografía.- Lo siento por ti Shuni, pero en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale-

El cielo se tiñó de negro en el momento en que comenzó a llover.

.

…**Siempre me apoyabas…  
…Así que no te vayas diciendo adiós…  
…Por que tú has cambiado y yo también…**

**.**

Shun estaba radiante. Su sonrisa logró contagiar a todos sus compañeros de trabajo. Anoche…. ¡Como quería repetirlo!

Sus mejillas se tiñeron con un poco de rubor. Al lado de su escritorio había un retrato de Hyoga y de su hermano Ikki. ¡No se aguantaba para contarle a su hermano!

-Señor Kido- la voz de la secretaria lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad- Tiene una llamada por la línea tres-

-Muchas gracias Marín- pensar que la pelirroja había decidido trabajar en la misma compañía que él. Sus ojos distinguieron el nombre de su hermano en el aparato. Al levantarlo, no supo por qué un escalofrió le perforó dentro de su pecho.

Otra vez la imagen de Hyoga se le vino a la cabeza.

La lluvia se volvió mucha más intensa cuando llevó el auricular hasta su oreja.

_-_Ven a mi casa, quiero darte tu regalo de aniversario hermanito- tampoco entendió por que escuchar aquella voz no le fue para nada agradable.

.

**…Nunca pensé que el tiempo y la distancia…  
…Entre nosotros te hubiera enfriado tanto…  
…Llevaré el mundo en mis hombros…**

**.**

No se por qué mis manos están tan heladas. Si sólo voy a visitar a mi hermano a su casa, pero debí avisarle antes a Hyoga. Hoy se supone que iríamos al cine. Las piernas me están tiritando, nunca antes había llovido de esta manera. Supongo que el clima comenzó a decaer. Mis piernas llegan hasta la entrada de la casa de Ikki, y me extraña un poco que no esté cerrada.

-Que distraído es mi hermano- que inocente fui, no, de verdad soy un estúpido. Entro tranquilamente, las luces de la casa están apagadas. Aunque logro ver un cierto resplandor en el comedor.

Algunas veces tenemos que hacerle caso a nuestras corazonadas, y yo no lo hice.

Mi mente me dijo que saliera de ahí, por que no me gustaría lo que tenía que ver. Soy tan cabeza dura.

-Hermano, ¿estás aquí?- corro un tanto la puerta, y mi cuerpo queda estático en la entrada.

…_Les juro que conocí el infierno y que estuve a punto de caer…_

Los ojos de Hyoga me miran sorprendido, su rostro se puso pálido al verme parado en la sala. Mis ojos se adentraron en los suyos, y sentí miedo.

…_Quise morirme en ese mismo sitio…_

…_No es justo…que me quiten lo que más amo en la vida…_

Las lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas, y mis huesos me temblaron. Estaban ambos en el sofá….de la misma manera que yo estuve con él.

…De la misma forma en que celebramos nuestro aniversario…

_-"Recuerda que yo hago milagros_…"- con razón no tuviste problemas, si antes lo habías probado con Ikki. Las lágrimas provocaron que la visión se me colocara borrosa, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando mis piernas salieron corriendo.

…_Por favor quiero que me despiertes, por que estoy volviéndome loco…_

…_Mis oídos dejaron de escuchar y mis ojos dejaron de ver…_

Los gritos de mi cisne llamándome no lograba asimilarlos. Es que es tan difícil. Mis piernas se mueven y yo no estoy lo suficientemente conciente como para pararlas.

-"Feliz aniversario"- me duele el pecho, mi corazón me late mucho más rápido que aquella noche. Duele Hyoga…duele mucho.

-"Te amo"-

-"Quiero formalizar nuestra relación"- la sortija que se encuentra en mi dedo está brillando. Mi respiración se va tornando dificultosa.

……_Acaso… ¿sólo era una mentira?..._

…_Siempre les ha gustado hacerme sufrir…_

Un sentimiento de odio me oprime mi pecho, la rabia recorre cada hebra de mi cabello.

-"Me asaltaron"- desgraciado mentiroso. De seguro estabas entregándote en las manos de otro, y yo que creí que todo iba bien. Llevo mis manos hasta mis sienes, me están palpitando con tanta fuerza.

…Y no me fijé que estaba corriendo por la calle….

…Y todo se detuvo cuando el semáforo cambió de color…

…Fue tan rápido….

-¡¡¡¡¡SHUNNN!!!!- el golpe que recibió mi columna fue devastador. Las luces del auto pasaron frente a mis ojos como en cámara lenta. Vi los rostros de las personas sobre la vereda como en una película.

Todo me dio vueltas, y en un segundo, ya no sentí nada más.

…Las gotas de lluvia me tocaron la cara, tengo miedo de caer…

_…Por favor…no me sueltes…_

-¡Shun!-

-¡Cuidado esta sangrando mucho!-

-¡Shun!-

-¡Llamen a una ambulancia!- que raro, siento un toque. Como de manos…aquellas caricias son muy relajantes. Mi conciencia viaja a cualquier punto, no logro distinguir nada de lo que hay a mí alrededor.

Me encontré con aquel vacío e irremediablemente supe que ya no podría regresar.

_-Ayúdenme- _traté de que mis cuerdas vocales pronunciaran las palabras, pero no salió nada de mi garganta. Al final, todo se volvió oscuro y un frío me penetró el cuerpo.

-Está muerto-

-¡No Shun! ¡No puedes!- las lagrimas de esa persona cayeron sobre mi rostro, aunque no percibí nada, tampoco logré levantarme. Mis ojos verdes ya no pueden mirar. De repente siento algo acercarse hasta mí. Una sombra gigante que trata de envolverme.

_…Prometiste que no me dejarías solo…_

_…Hyoga…estoy asustado…_

_…Te odio…_

_-Abre los ojos Shun…- _no se como lo logré. Pero al hacerlo me extrañé. No había calle o autos, personas gritando, tampoco Hyoga. Al frente de mí un gran espíritu me observaba con sus ojos maquiavélicos.

Un destello delineó su cuerpo: cabello largo, y llevaba una espada en su mano derecha. Unas alas gigantes de color negro le adornaban la espalda.

Sentí un estremecimiento en la primera vértebra de mi columna.

Quise llorar y escribir mi propio epitafio…

El Dios de la muerte se acercó hasta mi rostro, su boca se posó sobre mis labios. Un sabor extraño y amargo me invadió la lengua. El odio que sentí por un momento volvió a despertar, y mis huesos me dolieron.

…Y ahí estaba, frente a frente con Hades, Dios del inframundo.

…Hyoga…nosotros…

…¿Volveremos a estar juntos verdad?....

**-Continuará-**

**¿Comentarios?**


	2. En las sombras

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, si no a su creador y mangaka Masami Kurumada, yo sólo los he utilizado para satisfacer mis ansias perversas de imaginación. La canción utilizada tampoco me pertenece, corresponde a una traducción de la canción "In the Shadows" de Rasmus. Este fic no es universo alterno, sigue la trama de la serie, vale decir que todos los personajes siguen siendo caballeros, existen los dioses así como los ángeles, pero Seiya nunca murió y hago una mezcla de tiempos dados los personajes que utilizo en la historia.

**Notas autora:** Este fic es de estilo yaoi entre varios personajes, las parejas principales son Shun/Hyoga, Ikki/Hyoga, Hades/Shun, Hades/Ikki y Radamanthys/Ikki. Contiene escenas de lemon explícitas, violencia y rape. Hago advertencia que dado la naturaleza de la historia Ikki se me fue de sus cabales xD, **sé que la relación entre Shun e Ikki es fraternal,** y una de las cosas más hermosas que tiene la serie, por eso advierto que ese punto choca dado que lo he utilizado como el villano de la historia. Advierto que los personajes pudieron quedar occe, por ello me disculpo profundamente y prometo ir adecúandolos a su perfil original del manga a medida que la historia transcurra; pero también he tratado de enfocarla de la manera más creible de cómo ellos reaccionarían sin tener que cometer distorciones garrafales de sus personalidades xD.

**Aclaraciones de simbología y escritura:** Esta historia está narrada desde el punto de vista de los personajes, hay mezclas entre escrituras de primera persona como es el caso de Shun y de tercera como en el caso de los demás personajes. Las frases en negrilla que separan los párrafos son la traducción de la canción, y modifiqué la simbología en este capítulo para que se entienda mejor, así que en este capítulo las **narraciones en cursiva son hechos pasados**, así como recuerdos de los personajes y las **frases entre puntos suspensivos** son los sentimientos de los personajes.

¡Esperando que les guste nos estamos leyendo!

-Dedicado a Diita scorpiio-

Pd: Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron tan bellos comentarios. A aquellos lectores que tienen usuario en ff les agradecí por medio de los correos de esta página, pero para las personas que dejan en forma anónima no pude agradecerles personalmente. Por ello, y si no les molesta, me gustaría que me dejaran alguna dirección de correo para poder responderles sus bellos comentarios, yo encantada.

* * *

**Jugando contigo**

_..."La raíz de todas las pasiones es el amor:_

_De él nace la tristeza, el gozo, la alegría y la desesperación"..._

_-Lope de Vega-_

**Capítulo II: En las sombras**

Apestaba…todo apestaba.

Su casa no tenía las luces encendidas. Ya no le quedaban ampolletas después de haberlas quebrado todas cuando le vino ese ataque de histeria terrible.

Las gotas de sangre escurrían de sus manos, resbalando por su brazo y manchando su camisa. El piso mostraba un charco de color rojizo. La madera estaba gastada, dando evidencias de que había pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez que había salido de ese lugar.

¿Estaría lloviendo afuera? ¿O habría un sol reluciente que terminaría recordándole su miseria?

Ya no le interesaba.

Todo en su vida había cambiado desde ese maldito día en que recibió la llamada del leo. ¿Por qué no pudo decirle que no? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cobarde? ¿Tan hipócrita?

Hipócrita.

Arrogante.

Mentiroso.

Falso.

Hipócrita.

-Apesta…- su voz salió rasposa desde su garganta. Tragó un poco de saliva, el movimiento de su piel no se distinguió en toda aquella oscuridad. Si alguien le hubiera visto en ese momento se habría dado cuenta de que estaba más delgado. Su piel lucía seca y un tanto oscura. Los moretones que estaban impregnados sobre su carne eran muy marcados. Su cuello estaba bastante hinchado y adolorido. La marca de las uñas era muy notoria.

-Shun…- sus ojos celestes trataban de enfocar cualquier punto posible. Sin embargo, todo lo que podía distinguir era el color negro del ambiente que lo rodeaba. Un espacio profundo, oscuro y condenadamente solo.

Despiadadamente abandonado.

Movió un poco su cabeza, su cráneo se pegó hasta la pared. Sus hebras doradas rozaron un tanto con aquella superficie lisa. Percibió unas palpitaciones molestándole en las sienes. El malestar fue incrementando cada vez más, hasta hacerle creer que dentro de poco terminaría estallando.

Quizás un derrame cerebral no sería una mala manera de morir.

Total, ya nada tenía algún sentido para él.

Cerró sus párpados, escuchando el sonido intranquilo que provocaba su ritmo cardíaco. Sus latidos estaban bastante acelerados. Ahora no tenía ocasión para descansar, porque siempre estaba presente ese miedo jugando en el interior de su cabeza. Ese sentimiento que le desgarraba su corazón.

…Y su conciencia recordándole que había sido su culpa…

El sentimiento de miedo se convirtió en pánico. Las ganas que tenía de llorar se volvieron en gritos.

Los dedos de su mano derecha temblaban sepulcralmente. La sangre que fluía por sus venas y arterias se movía con una velocidad atolondrada. Gotas de sudor helado bajaron por su frente, descendiendo por sus mejillas pálidas y marcando un poco los rasgos afilados de su rostro.

Ya ni siquiera lograba dormir bien por las noches. Se despertaba cada hora que pasaba temblando por completo, y con un sabor amargo en su boca. Aquello le desagradaba demasiado.  
Los movimientos de sus pulmones debían de estar un poco agitados. Lo más seguro era de que tenía fiebre, y que estaba delirando. Sin embargo, Ikki no iba a postergar una "noche de pago" por su supuesta condición física. Como quería que todo se terminara…

Unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron de sus orbes. Algunos gemidos lastimeros que nadie tendría el momento de escuchar, y él, el privilegio de ser socorrido.  
Casi no quedaba cordura en el interior de su mente. Lo poco de razón se había comenzado a consumir poco a poco, y la llama que encendía a su vida había dejado de arder. Sus ojos habían dejado de brillar.

Su boca desconocía el sabor de un beso. Ahora los contactos que tenía frecuentemente eran de una sensación de ceniza quemándole los labios. Un veneno que se escurría dentro de su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo no respondía a una caricia, era un simple recipiente al cual se le había perdido el alma.

Ya no tenía ganas de respirar. Sus piernas no podían seguir caminando.

…Dios déjame caer…

Su mano cubrió su cara, escondiendo aquellas perlas cristalinas. Algunas cicatrices aún no cicatrizaban por completo, se podía vislumbrar bastante bien la piel enrojecida, junto con las pequeñas manchas de sangre seca que permanecía sobre su carne.

…Necesito tu calor…

-¡Por favor, que ya no lo soporto!- percibió como miles de espasmos sacudieron su espalda. El movimiento involuntario de sus hombros lo descompuso un rato. La sensación de angustia fue mayor. Había transcurrido un mes desde la muerte del virgo, pero para él habían sido años. Cada instante que pasaba y que no lo encontraba era una espina que se clavaba en su pecho, y se enterraba profundamente, hasta tocarle las arterias. Hyoga liberó un grito de agonía. El volumen era de una tonalidad desgarradora. Mortífera sin que lo quisiera.

…Suéltame, quiero llegar hasta el fondo…

El resplandor metálico de aquel cuchillo era lo único que sus pupilas lograban distinguir. Aunque no recordaba en qué instante lo había retirado de la cocina, ni por qué había decidido hacerlo. Tal vez el sentimiento que sintió esa vez era demasiado fuerte.

La hoja era larga, un tanto gruesa, pero con el suficiente filo que se requería para un fin como el que estaba planeando. No se necesitaba ser demasiado selectivo para ello. Tan sólo quería algo que pudiera detener su circulación sanguínea. Quizás, en el momento en que la sangre comenzara a correr, él recordaría lo que era ser libre.

¿Si se había rendido muy pronto?

Puede que sí, puede que no.

Sus dedos tocaron la punta. Una diminuta huella quedó marcada sobre su piel. Una marca casi imposible de distinguir, si no fuera por el ligero goteo que brotó de inmediato. La primera herida casi no le había dolido…sólo esperaba que la segunda le provocara al menos un estremecimiento.

Sintió el peso del instrumento en su mano, y lentamente se arremangó la tela que cubría a su pierna izquierda.

Si iba a pagar por todos los errores que había cometido se iba a asegurar de que tenía que sufrir…aunque pareciera un acto de locura.

-Tú no debías dejarme solo- pronunció despacio a medida que acercaba el cuchillo a la piel de su tobillo. Aún no estaba preparado para el gran paso, pero comenzaría de a poco. – Y yo no te pude decir la verdad- los dientes del utensilio rasparon su carne. El dolor logró penetrarle ligeramente. La presión con la que lo sujetaba con sus manos se volvió más fuerte, y potente. Torció un poco su mandíbula cuando logró penetrar lo bastante para que corriera un chorro de sangre.

La primera marca había quedado estampada en su piel. Era la extraña manera que tenía para pedirle perdón.

-Te mentí- era el primer pecado que debía de pagar, aquel corte representaba eso. Lo malo es que aquellas heridas cicatrizaban con rapidez, y pasado el tiempo ya no se veían. Sin embargo, su dolor continuaba latente.

…Haciéndome añicos…

Hyoga detuvo el cuchillo, contemplando aquella obra de arte que había quedado grabada sobre su piel. A medida que la sangre bajaba, él liberaba más lágrimas desde sus ojos. En su corazón continuaba ese terror, aquella sensación que le inundó el pecho al ver a Shun agonizando en el cemento.

El virgo le brindó una última mirada, y en ella ya no quedaba rastro de amor. Un brillo de odio y de rencor fue lo que pudo leer en aquellas esmeraldas, y se sintió sucio.  
Sucio, inmundo, pero por sobre todo traicionero.

La sola idea de que Shun se fuera sin saber realmente lo que sucedía, era todo lo que necesitaba para volverse cada día un poco loco.

…Fragmentos míos…

En el momento en que acercó el cuchillo para infringirse la segunda marca el teléfono empezó a sonar. La dirección de sus ojos cambió radicalmente de posición. Resultaba un tanto increíble que lograra distinguir algo en todo aquel espacio negro. Después de todo, una persona que ha vivido constantemente en tinieblas terminaba volviéndose parte de ella. Convive con la negrura, y en oscuridad te convertirás.

El rubio estiró su brazo, sus dedos percibieron la textura un tanto rugosa del aparato. Sus labios se movieron de manera agotada.

-¿Ahora qué?- el sujeto que lo escuchaba del otro lado de la línea telefónica ya se esperaba una respuesta como esa. No se sorprendió, el estado anímico del acuariano cambiaba todos los días. Botó el humo que estaba conteniendo en su boca, los restos de aquel cigarrillo cayeron sobre el cenicero. La luz que residía en sus ojos era un tanto sarcástica y maléfica.

Finalmente él había ganado.

-Ven a mi casa, tengo ganas de jugar un poco- Ikki no le dio tiempo para contradecirle. El sonido de la línea que se cortaba inundó sus oídos. Aquel tintineo se repitió en el interior de su cerebro, golpeándolo violentamente.

El rubio dejó el auricular en el suelo. Ya no tenía voluntad para seguir con aquella vida de mierda.

…Estoy hundiéndome…

Se levantó, escondió el cuchillo debajo de unas de las tablas del suelo, la primera vez que tuvo ganas de quebrar todo había desencajado aquel trozo de madera. Si alguien descubría lo que trataba de hacer de seguro le privarían de esos instrumentos. Lo mejor era guardarse aunque sea ese utensilio. Se dirigió al lavabo. El agua salió de la llave con una presión casi muerta. Limpió un poco la cicatriz de su tobillo, lo secó y vendó fuertemente. No quería que nadie se diera cuenta de que algo había cambiado en su perspectiva de vida. No deseaba la ayuda de Camus, Isaac o cualquier otro que lo conociera, mucho menos Seiya ni Shiryu. No tuvo que mirarse en el espejo para saber como lucía su rostro. Su cabello debía de estar muy desordenado y un poco sucio. Sus mejillas moradas, y el corte en su labio con suerte habrían desaparecido. O quizás lucía la sangre seca sobre su carne rojiza.

¿Qué importaba? ¿Si ya se terminaría todo?

-Disfruta todo lo que quieras esta noche pollo, porque no me volverás a ver- tomó su chaqueta, las llaves de su motocicleta. Salió de su casa, caminando hacia donde lo dirigiera ese destino incierto.

.

**…No dormiré, no dormiré hasta que termine de buscar la respuesta…  
…No pararé, no pararé hasta buscar una cura a este cáncer…  
…A veces siento que me voy hacia abajo y me siento desconectado…  
…Pero sé que de alguna manera soy deseado…**

**.**

Casi no siento mi cuerpo, no puedo mover mis manos, mis piernas no me responden. ¿Acaso ocurrió algo para que ni siquiera tenga fuerzas para levantarme?

Es como si pesara demasiado.

La presión que antes oprimía a mi pecho va desapareciendo poco a poco.

La sensación que atraviesa a mi columna es muy parecida a cuando trato de abrir mis ojos, y al final, nunca los abro. Muevo un poco mi lengua, ya no percibo la humedad de mi propia saliva.

Mi boca está tan seca.

…Quiero despertar…

Creo que logro mover un dedo, me parece que voy recobrando la conciencia de manera lenta. Después de todo esto es un sueño ¿verdad?

No hay otra explicación posible para lo que estoy experimentando. Casi no respiro, y aún así mi mente puede pensar con claridad. A menos que esté divagando sin que yo me de cuenta.

…Déjame despertar…

-Abre los ojos Shun- entonces mis párpados se mueven sin dificultad alguna. Siento como mis piernas recuperan estabilidad. Mis manos crujen a medida que mis huesos se mueven. Pero por alguna razón mi corazón ya no continuaba palpitando. Mis pulmones no tragaban aire.

Tuve miedo al notar que no respiraba, y que la sangre ya no corría por mis venas.

Como si estuviera muerto.

Muerto…

Muerto en vida…

Aquello formó ecos en el fondo de mi mente. Me golpeó de una forma que logró traspasarme. Sentí dolor, ira, y tristeza.

Un hombre que olvidó respirar, y un corazón que se negó a latir.

Aunque no recordaba cómo había terminado de esta manera. ¿Me habrían asaltado? ¿O yo mismo me suicidé?

Muchos espacios en blanco en mi cabeza, y ningún recuerdo que pudiera ayudarme a responder aquellas interrogantes.

Unos labios se posaron sobre mi boca. Sentí el roce, la caricia…y se me revolvió el estómago. Dolía, quemaba y no entendía por qué. La imagen de un hombre se proyectaba desde mis córneas. Una sombra negra, y estirada. En un instante su cabello cayó sobre sus hombros, un color negro, tan oscuro como la negrura que me rodeaba. Los brazos de ese espectro se apoyaron sobre los míos. Sus dedos jugaron un poco con mi camisa.

Entonces lo entendí, y fue tan obvio que percibí como se erizaba mi cuerpo.

-Ahora estás en mis dominios- Hades se alejó un poco. Detrás de él había una especie de caja. Una tapa estaba caída en el suelo. No, no era una caja.

Era una lápida…y en ella estaba grabado mi nombre…

Moví un poco mis labios. Los sonidos escaparon por mi garganta. Mis cuerdas vocales habían vuelto a recobrar su fuerza.

-…"Shun Kido"…

…En la memoria…

…De nuestro hermano y amigo…-

No pude seguir leyendo, los ojos se me inundaron de lágrimas. Percibí como el mismo aire me estaba quemando las entrañas. Fue como si me hubieran traspasado con un cuchillo.

…Ya no quiero despertar…

-No, no es justo- Aunque estaba agitado no escuchaba mi corazón acelerarse. En un acto de desesperación golpeé mi mano contra el cemento de la lápida.

…Y ahí creí desfallecer…

No sentí nada cuando un trozo de mi carne saltó. El dolor que debería de haberme partido nunca llegó, la sangre jamás escurrió de mis dedos. Los huesos se partieron y fue como si hubiera sido sólo una ilusión óptica.

-No tiene caso que te lastimes- murmuró el Dios con su voz áspera. Sus labios cayeron sobre mi mano rota. Su lengua se movió sobre mi piel, el contacto fue extraño. Me ardía…podía percibirlo. ¿Por qué podía sentir su roce y el resto no?

Los huesos se unieron, y la carne volvió a ubicarse de donde se había salido.

-No se debe desperdiciar algo tan hermoso- sus dedos acariciaron mi barbilla. Percibí un escalofrío. Una ola de éxtasis que me recorrió la entrepierna. Mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando a sus caricias. La espada que llevaba en su cinto brillaba, y pude distinguir mi reflejo en aquel instrumento metálico.

Me sentí mucho más excitado al contemplar mi rostro de un blanco sepulcral. Mis labios azulados, aquellos ojos esmeraldas que ahora lucían un verde un tanto apagado. Un aire de misterio y de seducción rodeaba a todo mi cuerpo.

Creí vivir de nuevo al sentir un escalofrío atravesarme la espalda.

Hades dejó que su mano se introdujera por mi camisa. El cosquilleo me penetró descaradamente. La sangre que antes no corría llegó hasta mis mejillas. ¿Estaría sonrojado? ¿O sería una ilusión mía?

No supe por qué le correspondí aquella cercanía, y dejé que mi lengua lamiera su piel. El deseo se incrementó, el ardor estaba matando mi carne.

-Desde hoy serás mi protegido- murmuró cerca de mi oído. Su sola cercanía me desequilibraba la razón. – Cuando quieras algo pídemelo, que yo te lo daré-

Su lengua se introdujo en el interior de mi boca, la mía se enredó con la de él. Y me sentí como en mi casa.

…No había lugar en mi corazón para dos personas…

Aunque no recuerdo si antes había dejado entrar a alguna. ¿Tú si?

.

**…He estado observando, he estado esperando…  
…En las sombras, por mi tiempo…  
…He estado buscando, he estado viviendo…  
…Para los mañanas, toda mi vida…**

**.**

Llegas tarde- la voz del hombre se mostró molesta, enrabiada. El vaso de whisky que había estado bebiendo quedó posado sobre la mesa de cristal. Sus ojos resplandecían con un toque carmesí. Los huesos que formaban a aquellos dedos sonaron, indicando la presión que estaba escondiendo en el interior de su ser. Se levantó con sensualidad de su silla. Sus pantalones de cuero lograban acentuar la musculatura de sus piernas, la apariencia larga y despiadada con la que actuaba. El brillo metálico de aquellas cadenas provocaba un aire demoníaco. Hyoga tragó un poco de saliva conteniendo la excitación que le penetraba en su cuerpo. Ikki percibió aquella mirada, acompañada por esos escalofríos que le gustaban tanto. El leo jugó un poco con su caminar, después de todo la noche era larga, y la quería aprovechar.

Si el lindo patito creía que esta vez sólo iba a estar con él se equivocaba, ahora necesitaba otra manera de cobrar el resto del dinero que le debía.

Porque el funeral de su hermano no había salido gratis, y alguien debía de encargarse de esa deuda.

El moreno se arremangó su camisa, dejando al descubierto la carne que pertenecía a sus brazos.

Hyoga presintió que esta noche iba a ser diferente a las otras, y que no iba a salir con tanta facilidad.

-Ve al salón, tengo ganas de probar en el piso- Hyoga suspiró, sólo una vez más. Sólo un poco de esfuerzo en fingir que lo disfrutaba, y luego podría acabar con todo. Aunque le tentaba ver la cara de Ikki cuando descubriera su cadáver, y estuviera presente aquella expresión de incredulidad, porque no tendría a nadie a quien cobrarle la cantidad tan grande de billetes que le debía.

Antes de que se retirara el leo tomó la palabra nuevamente.

-Te compré ropa, no quiero que andes con aquellos harapos- murmuró despectivamente.

Hyoga lo fulminó antes de retirarse.

-No te creas que eres dueño de mi vida pollo- Ikki se sorprendió un poco, había pensado que el rubio ya no tenía la fuerza suficiente para reclamarle luego de la muerte de su hermanito. Tendría que recordarle más seguido quien había sido el culpable de aquello. –Las cosas son así: te doy lo que quieres y tú ves si lo tomas. A mi nadie me viene a comprar. Tampoco soy de tu propiedad, ¿está claro?-

Ikki sintió unas inmensas ganas de matarlo por haberle contestado de aquella manera.

-Muy claro Hyoga- El rubio desapareció, dirigiéndose hasta la sala. Ikki tomó su vaso, llenándolo con más licor. El líquido le quemó un poco la garganta a medida que bebía.

-Y yo que pensaba tratarte bien querido, pero veo que tú sólo aprendes con golpes- el leo dejó un mensaje a su compañero, no iba ser condescendiente. Esta vez se encargaría de que el acuariano le rogara, gritara, y si tenía que hacerlo sufrir para que se le escapara alguna lágrima lo haría. Nadie le levantaba la voz.

El rubio dejó su chaqueta sobre el sillón de la habitación, cuando se quitó la camisa percibió un aire muy helado atravesarle la espalda.

Esta noche iba a ser muy distinta.

Demasiado distinta…

.

**…Dicen, que debo aprender a matar antes de que pueda sentirme seguro…  
...Yo mejor me mataría antes de convertirme en su esclavo…  
…A veces siento ganas de ir a jugar con la tormenta…  
…Porque de alguna manera no quiero esperar por una maravilla…**

.

La boca del Dios recorría los brazos desnudos del virgo, degustando de su piel. Shun no sentía asco por aquel gesto, y parecía como si lo estuviera disfrutando. Por cada beso estampado por el espectro creía vivir un poco más. Aunque sólo fuera una simple fantasía.

Hades lo miraba como ninguna otra persona lo hubiera hecho, o al menos eso era lo que trataba de creer. La sensación de que se estaba engañando a si mismo era demasiado fuerte. Era como una espina que le estaba arañando su carne, y que no quería irse de aquel lugar.

…No quiero recordar…

Los ojos opacos del humano lucían un brillo extraño, como de agonía. Hades logró leer en el interior de ellos unas terribles ganas de venganza que ni siquiera la muerte había logrado apagar.

Cuando una persona muere se le sellan los recuerdos de su vida terrenal, para que pueda descansar al otro lado. Sin embargo, aunque Shun había olvidado todo lo que concernía a ello aún conservaba ese extraño rencor. Cuando dieron aviso a Lune de que tendría que juzgar una nueva alma. Éste le había dicho que era del tipo de persona que sería recibido en los Campos Elíseos, pero por una razón desconocida había terminado en Judeca. Los ojos supuestamente puros que acompañaban aquel rostro, se habían oscurecido misteriosamente.

Shun percibió como el señor del infierno iba disminuyendo la velocidad de sus besos. El virgo no le permitió parar. Atrapó el cuello del espectro de una forma descontrolada, sus manos recorrieron la carne, incentivándolo. Hades tuvo que contenerse para no liberar de manera desaforada sus instintos. Percibió como la lengua del virgo buscaba con desesperación la suya.

El Dios lo detuvo haciendo uso de su cosmos.

Shun sintió algo parecido al miedo. La mano de Hades cayó sobre su cabeza, acariciando sus cabellos. El virgo lo miró directamente a sus ojos. En el interior, una llama de comprensión y cariño bailaba provocando que sus pupilas se dilataran.

-Aunque soy yo el que está en este instante contigo, no es a mí a quien estás besando- Shun no comprendió lo que quería decirle. Los ojos negros de Hades contemplaron la reacción interrogante del humano. Tenía que tomar una decisión y necesitaba saber por qué había terminado en este lugar.

Si lo que sintió fue ira u odio en sus últimos segundos de vida, entonces no le quedaba otra alternativa.

Shun observó como el señor del inframundo le tomaba el brazo, y depositaba un pequeño objeto en su mano.

No supo la razón de que aquello lo colocara a temblar.

Sus ojos observaron un anillo de oro, era como cualquier otro, pero le pareció que este era diferente. Y de repente fue como si le hubieran apuñalado directamente en el corazón.

-_Quiero formalizar nuestra relación_- aquellas palabras no tenían algún sentido para él, y a la vez representaba todo lo que le faltaba.

…Y al final me dejaste caer…

.

**…Últimamente he estado caminando, caminando en círculos…  
…Mirando, esperando por algo…  
…Siénteme, tócame…  
…Cúrame, ven y tómame más arriba...**

**.**

Hyoga estaba cansado de esperar. Si el leo no aparecía dentro de la sala en unos diez minutos más se iría, y terminaría con todo como se lo había planeado. Bufó evidentemente molesto. Una cosa es que abusara de él como se le viniera en gana y otra es que se aprovechara de todas las situaciones. Aunque también era culpa suya el permitir que lo tratara como a un perro. ¡A él mismo le emputecía que fuera tan imbécil!

…Nací siendo cobarde…

Sacó uno de los cigarrillo de aquella cajetilla que había quedado sobre el mueble, total, ya le daba lo mismo que le incrementara la deuda con un montón de intereses. ¿Qué más daba a esta altura?

Prácticamente nada.

Encendió con calma aquel instrumento que terminaría por llenarle sus pulmones de humo y de ceniza. Dejó que una gran bocanada de aquellas mezclas de sustancias fuera liberada por medio de su boca. El acuariano se entretenía jugando con ese humo mientras esperaba.

No pasó mucho rato antes de que la puerta se abriera. Hyoga escuchó el caminar de Ikki, y por la manera que tenía de moverse, era de suponer que quería hacerlo esperar.

-Sabes que no soy tu mascota, así que apúrate quieres- la risa estridente del leo penetró en los oídos del rubio. Aquella burla tan evidente provocó que demasiada fuerza se contuviera en sus puños.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

Ikki le sonrió lascivamente, sus colmillos blancos resplandecieron de una forma demasiado espectral. Los ojos de Hyoga lo fulminaron, el leo le mantuvo la mirada, haciéndole la pelea y demostrándole quien mandaba a quien.

-Esta vez no voy a tocarte patito, para suerte tuya- fue como si le hubieran dicho que la mismísima reina de Inglaterra hubiera llegado hasta su casa. ¿Acaso se habría dado cuenta de que ya no servía que lo obligara?

-Al menos yo no lo haré…- Los orbes celestes saltaron desorbitadamente en el instante en que otro sujeto ingresaba a la sala. Los ojos dorados de Radamanthys se dejaron hundir en los del acuariano.

Y ahí Hyoga se dio cuenta de que en realidad todo lo que le había hecho el leo no era nada con lo que este sujeto le haría pasar esta noche.

…Te lo pido Señor, déjame caer…

.

**…He estado observando, he estado esperando…  
…En las sombras, por mi tiempo…  
…He estado buscando, he estado viviendo…  
…Para los mañanas, toda mi vida… **

**.**

_-Formalizar nuestra relación-_

_-Te amo-_

_-Prometo no dejarte nunca-_

-¡No quiero!- grité con toda la fuerza que estaba conteniendo en mis pulmones. Quería que alguien me partiera en ese mismo instante, que me golpearan, lastimaran, cortaran. ¡Alguien despedáceme por favor!

-_Me gusta como dices mi nombre Shun-_ a mi ya no me parecía reconfortante. Ahora me lastimaba, me quemaba cada imagen que ingresaba de golpe a mi cabeza.

¡No quiero recordarlo! ¡No quiero sentir todo eso de nuevo!

-¡No me hagas esto!- pedí agonizante a ese Dios. Hades me contemplaba sin efectuar algún gesto, como si desde siempre hubiera sabido lo que iba a pasarme. La mano que antes había golpeado comenzó a sangrar desaforadamente. Sentí aquel dolor de cuando la golpeé contra el cemento. ¡Era imposible! ¡Yo estoy muerto!

-¡Estoy muerto!- y vaya que lo estaba. Mi corazón se detuvo cuando aquel carro me impactó de frente. La espalda empezó a dolerme sepulcralmente. Me estaba incendiando, y no había ninguna llama que evidenciara lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Cuando los humanos mueren nos encargamos de borrar aquellos recuerdos que les son dolorosos…- las palabras de Hades se repetían un sinfín de veces dentro de mi cerebro. No pude soportarlo más, mis manos arrancaron mi camisa con potencia. Se me enterraron las uñas sobre mi piel. Me dolía la espalda, la marca del impacto apareció de pronto sobre mi carne. Ahí estaba, la huella que me había quedado al morir. De repente empecé a sangrar.

-Nunca se le debe mostrar algún objeto relacionado con su antigua vida porque todos sus recuerdos se avivan con la intensidad de una bomba, y percibes lo último que sentiste antes de liberar tu último suspiro-

-¡Haz que pare! ¡Te lo ruego!-

Hades se acercó hasta mí, su mano descendió hasta la herida. Cuando recibí su caricia el dolor fue menguando, y lentamente mi corazón fue recuperando su ritmo cardíaco normal.  
Estaba latiendo, respirando.

-Tienes demasiado odio acumulado en tu alma, si no te deshaces de el terminarás destruyéndote-

-¿Y de qué me sirve si al final seguiré muerto?-

-¿Quieres recuperar tu vida?- cuando me dijo aquello me quedé en blanco.

¿Recuperar? ya nada me interesaba en esta situación.

-¿Recuperar qué?- mis labios se movieron de manera violenta. Las palabras me salían con dolor, ira e impotencia.- Viví mi vida siendo un idiota, confiaba en la gente…era de esa clase de personas que no dudaría en dar su pellejo por otros… - Hades me escuchaba sin intervenir. El roce de su mano sobre mi cabello lograba tranquilizarme. Mi respiración era más calmada. – Pero cuando creí conocer la máxima felicidad fui traicionado. El choque que me di contra la realidad fue demasiado doloroso, logró quebrar mi alma como si fuera de vidrio. ¡Cuando creí tener lo que más amaba me lo arrebataron! ¡Fui humillado! ¡Me dejaron en ridículo!-

-¿Por eso sientes tanto odio, aún en esta circunstancia?-

-Aquello no se puede olvidar- apreté mis manos. Las venas de mis nudillos se marcaron.- ¡Sentí tanta rabia! ¡Tanta ira! ¡Y con mi hermano! ¡¿Acaso no tuvo remordimiento?!-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces?-

-Venganza- no dije más, todo se resumía en aquella simple palabra. La intensidad con que la pronuncié fue suficiente para que Hades me creyera. Después de todo no me quedaba nada. –Quiero hacerlo sufrir de la misma forma, reírme en su cara. ¡Nadie juega conmigo!-

-¿Y qué hay de tu hermano?-

-Quiero que pague por quitarme a Hyoga-

-Sabes que yo puedo darte lo que quieras, incluso si eso que deseas es vengarte-

-¿Y qué ganarías tú con eso?-

-Más de lo que crees- Hades se levantó. Su sola presencia inspiraba respeto y poder. El Dios se acercó hasta un pedestal donde residía su espada. La energía que desprendía era de una extraña luminosidad.- Si tu deseo de venganza es tan fuerte atraviésate el corazón con ella. Dejarás de sentir en un corto lapso de tiempo, se te quemarán los ojos y comenzarás a sangrar-

-¿Volveré a ser humano?-

-No Shun- dijo el hombre de inmediato- Te convertirás en un espectro como yo o Lune. Tu piel se volverá pálida. Tus ojos serán dos piedras que ya no brillarán, y la comida no tendrá el mismo sabor en tu boca. Pero estarás vivo, y no tendrás limitaciones en la tierra. Un ente del infierno es omnipotente en el mundo de los vivos-

-¿Podré hacer lo que quiera? ¿Y qué quieres a cambio?-

-Era de suponerse que yo quisiera algo, un favor así no se da gratis- uno de sus dedos jugó sobre mi boca. De nuevo me invadió aquella ola de éxtasis que no lograba controlar.- Te quiero a ti, te daré todo lo que necesites, pero a cambio quiero que seas mi compañero-

Admito que su propuesta era atrayente, después de todo Hades no estaba nada de mal. Sus rasgos físicos eran muy gratificantes, además de que era bien parecido. Las ganas de ver el rostro de Hyoga rogándome, ese inmenso placer que brotaba desde mi cuerpo de sólo imaginar que lo haría llorar y retorcerse de sufrimiento me cegaron de una manera bastante fuerte. Sé que terminaría arrepintiéndome por toda la eternidad, pero primero debía de acabar con aquel odio que estaba guardado dentro de mi pecho.

…Una malvada flor que brotó porque era amada…

…Pero ese amor también puede marchitarse…

-Acepto- y la imagen de Hyoga bañado en su propia sangre fue mucho más estimulante que el mismo sexo.

.  
**…He estado observando, he estado esperando…  
…En las sombras, por mi tiempo…  
…He estado buscando, he estado viviendo…  
…Para los mañanas, toda mi vida…**

.

Los gritos descontrolados del rubio lograban hacer temblar las ventanas. Radamanthys no era de esa clase de hombres que sería precavido en la cama, dulce. Cada vez que posaba sus manos en la carne del acuariano lograba enterrarle las uñas, y con ello, levantar un poco de piel. Jamás una caricia había sido tan dolorosa. El líquido carmín caía a borbotones, los cortes que se había infringido con aquel cuchillo nunca podrían hacerle competencia a esto.

Nunca se había sentido tan sucio como ahora.

Radamanthys ejercía una fuerza descomunal sobre sus glúteos, el contacto era demasiado insoportable. ¡Ahora era el momento justo para morirse! Ya no le quedaban dudas de que su vida era una mierda, y de que se estaba enfermando.

Volviéndose loco a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Ikki había estado observando todo desde una distancia moderada, y su cuerpo estaba claramente excitado. Su miembro se mostraba erecto en el interior de su pantalón.  
Siempre había disfrutado con el dolor ajeno, y por eso lo habían rechazado desde niño.

Hyoga gimió fingiendo que lo disfrutaba, que necesitaba de ello. Lo malo es que el rubio de ojos dorados no era fácil de engañar. Radamanthys le mordió los brazos, lo golpeó por cada movimiento mal realizado. Penetró su entrada haciéndolo estremecerse. En cualquier momento su espalda se convulsionaría, y sus huesos se partirían por la mitad.

Para Wivern no existían los besos, sólo los contactos físicos. Tampoco había sitio para sentimientos tan cursis como el amor, sólo los juegos en donde podía liberar sus instintos animales.  
Él prefería hacerlo por deporte que por otra cosa.

Cuando el rubio posó sus manos sobre las caderas del acuariano, Hyoga experimentó un choque eléctrico como ningún otro. Unos latigazos terribles aparecieron sobre su espalda. Las uñas de Rada sacaron un poco de carne, dejando un montón de heridas.

Sólo un poco más y podría irse a su casa. Al fin se había dado cuenta de que no poseía la voluntad necesaria para hacerse respetar, se había acostumbrado tanto a las humillaciones infringidas por Ikki durante ese mes, que ya no sabía que era lo correcto y lo prohibido.

…Convénceme de que siempre estuve enfermo...

El grito liberado por sus cuerdas vocales fue desgarrador. El leo lo miraba sonriéndole. Ahora el querido patito tendría que pensarlo dos veces antes de levantarle la voz, a menos que quisiera que una escena como la de ahora volviera a repetirse. Los ojos azules resplandecían maquiavélicamente, el gesto sarcástico estaba impreso en toda se cara. Lo que más le gustaba a Ikki era admirar como se enrojecían las mejillas de Hyoga cuando lo hacía enfadar. El rubio en sí era algo que lo descontrolaba por completo. Todo en él le gustaba: Su porte, su carácter, aquellos ojos tan claros que podían traspasar su alma.

Para el leo el acuariano era perfecto, y algo así debía ser para él.

Tenía que ser de su propiedad.

El rostro del santo del cisne estaba muy contraído. Su ceño fruncido, sus ojos cansados y tristes. Radamanthys había logrado matar algo mucho más importante que su corazón o que sus ganas de morir. Le había quebrado el orgullo y la dignidad.

…Y dime que todo esto tendrá sentido cuando me recupere…

Sin embargo, aún le quedaba la voluntad suficiente para contener sus ganas de llorar y de gritar.

No le suplicaría, aunque lo lastimara cada vez más, no lo haría.

Ikki se acercó hasta el dúo, siempre había alguna manera de recordarle a Hyoga quien mandaba, y por supuesto que el líder era él.

Radamanthys escuchó los pasos de su amigo acercándose hasta ellos, y por ello mismo fue reduciendo la intensidad de sus embestidas. La luminosidad que residía al interior de sus dorados ojos fue cambiando a un color carmín. A un brillo de maldad que nadie podría opacar.

Tanto él como Ikki habían sido rechazados por sus familias, y por eso se dedicaban a lastimar a todo ser que fuera más feliz que ellos. Ninguno soportaba ver una sonrisa, y el sólo presenciar un contacto en donde había una chispa de cariño les provocaba nauseas.

Las cosas se hacen por satisfacción personal, necesidad o convenio. Ellos practicaban el sexo por simple calentura.

Las piernas del leo se flectaron, sus rodillas quedaron estampadas en el piso. Exactamente al lado del acuariano.

Hyoga tembló en el instante en que el aliento del leo le rozó en su cara. Su cerebro escuchó como si se hubiera tratado de una cinta de terror aquel contenido, y aunque no dio muestras de ello, le costó asimilarlo.

Las manos del moreno agarraron su mentón, y delicadamente movió su dedo índice de forma circular. Un escalofrío atravesó la columna vertebral del cisne.

-¿Qué crees que esté haciendo mi hermanito del otro lado?- Los ojos celestes brillaron con miedo, Ikki sintió la mismísima gloria al contemplar aquella reacción.- ¿Acaso crees que se convirtió en tu ángel de la guarda?, pero es muy improbable, yo jamás te protegería de haber estado en su lugar-

La mirada del rubio era de angustia. Estaba perdido.

…Necesito tu amor…

-¿Sabes lo que creo que haría?- su lengua se movió de manera mordaz, y parecía que disfrutaba con cada frase pronunciada- Me encargaría de hacer de tu vida un infierno, y cuando tuviera tu corazón en mi mano lo apretaría hasta cortarle la circulación- Radamanthys sonreía lascivamente. Como le gustaba ese lado tan retorcido del moreno.- Le sacaría los ojos, le cortaría las manos, lo dejaría paralítico. Pero ese soy yo…-

…Aquel día intercambiamos promesas…

-Supongo que debes agradecer que mi hermanito haya fallecido, porque sería más terrible verte en el estado en que te encuentras. Esperemos que esté descansando en el cielo, y que nunca se le ocurra mirarte. No podrías soportarlo, ¿cierto patito?-

Las palabras de Ikki se distorsionaron dentro de su mente, y el espacio fue cambiando de tonalidad. Hasta mimetizarse con el mismo color de su sangre.

…Pero ahora no nos acordamos de ello…

-¿Cómo se siente haber matado a tu novio?- Hyoga le mordió la oreja, hasta que un chorro de sangre corrió a borbotones. Ikki le dio una paliza en su cara, al mismo tiempo que Wivern penetró hasta cortarle la respiración.

…Si escuchas mis llantos por las noches no les hagas caso por favor…

…¿Pero me ayudarías aunque me niegue?...

Shun, quiero creer que me perdonaste. Porque no podría continuar sabiendo que me detestas.

Déjame dormir pensando que todo cambiará mañana.

Puedo sonreír cada día porque tú no ves la puñetera vida que tengo. Lo bueno es que no la presenciarás nunca.

O eso era lo que creía.

…Aquello que está cayendo del cielo…

…No es lluvia…

**-Continuará-**

**¿Comentarios?**


	3. Alejándome

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, si no a su creador y mangaka Masami Kurumada, yo sólo los he utilizado para satisfacer mis ansias perversas de imaginación. La canciónn utilizada tampoco me pertenece, corresponde a una traducción de la canción "Sail away" de The Rasmus. Este fic no es universo alterno, sigue la trama de la serie, vale decir que todos los personajes siguen siendo caballeros, existen los dioses así como los ángeles, pero Seiya nunca murió y hago una mezcla de tiempos dados los personajes que utilizo en la historia.

**Notas autora:** Este fic es de estilo yaoi entre varios personajes, las parejas principales son Shun/Hyoga, Ikki/Hyoga, Hades/Shun, Hades/Ikki y Radamanthys/Ikki. Contiene escenas de lemon explícitas, violencia y rape. Hago advertencia que dado la naturaleza de la historia Ikki se me fue de sus cabales xD, **sé que la relación entre Shun e Ikki es fraternal,** y una de las cosas más hermosas que tiene la serie, por eso advierto que ese punto choca dado que lo he utilizado como el villano de la historia. **Advierto que los personajes pudieron quedar occe (específicamente en el caso de la relación Ikki-Shun)**, prometo ir adecúandolos a su perfil original del manga a medida que la historia transcurra; pero también he tratado de enfocarla de la manera más creible de cómo ellos reaccionarían sin tener que cometer distorciones garrafales de sus personalidades.

**Aclaraciones de simbología y escritura:** Esta historia está narrada desde el punto de vista de los personajes, hay mezclas entre escrituras de primera persona como es el caso de Shun y de tercera como en el caso de los demás personajes. Las frases en negrilla que separan los párrafos son la traducción de la canción, y modifiqué la simbología en este capítulo para que se entienda mejor, así que en este capítulo las **narraciones en cursiva son hechos pasados**, así como recuerdos de los personajes y las **frases entre puntos suspensivos** son los sentimientos de los personajes.

¡Esperando que les guste nos estamos leyendo!

-Dedicado a Kitty Wolf-

Pd: disculpen que me haya demorado tanto en actualizar, pero el tiempo escasea y mi mente estaba en otras cosas, y no me había fijado en que no había colocado la actualización. No me había dado cuenta de todo el tiempo que había pasado sin subir el capítulo :( gracias Kitty por dejarme ese comentario, pues aquello me hizo revisar la historia.

* * *

**Jugando contigo**

**.**

_"...El hombre que ha de mendigar amor..._

_Es el más miserable de todos los mendigos..."_

_-Rabindranath Tagore-_

_._

**Capítulo III: Alejándome**

Hay algo que no puedo decirte. Hay algo que me está carcomiendo por dentro, y es que por más que lo niegue yo sigo queriéndote.

Y es que por más que quiera sentirme el dueño de esta victoria sé que me costará asimilar mi realidad.

Esta es la única verdad que puede salir de mis labios: Estoy muerto.

Sé que quiero respirar nuevamente, sentir tus manos acariciando las mías. Percibir como me temblaba el cuerpo cuando me acariciabas. Cuando me hacías sentir amado.

Cuando pasabas tu lengua por la piel de mi pecho, saboreándome. Cuando percibía como me vibraba todo mí ser. Cuando lograbas excitarme.

Yo era el dueño del mundo, era el dueño de mi vida.

Quiero ver que mis ojos brillen como siempre lo habían echo, quiero saber que los músculos que adornan a mi boca se mueven logrando brindar una tierna sonrisa.

Quiero respirar.

Sin embargo, tú mataste todas las ganas que tenía de hacerlo, aquella voluntad se convirtió en mi perdición.

Esto es todo lo que me queda, esto es lo que tengo que mostrarte. Es esto, un cuerpo moribundo llorando porque no le llegue la hora de la putrefacción.

Lamentablemente, ya no puedo hablarte con cariño.

Mis palabras no saldrán con aquel dulce tono que creí que te gustaba escuchar en tus oídos.

No, ya no haré el papel del idiota.

¿Con que preferiste a mi hermano?

Bien, me costó asimilar que aquello hubiera de verdad sido tu elección.

Fue como el golpe de una piedra. Su filo chocó con mi rostro, logró provocarme una cicatriz enorme. Una tan grande que nadie será capaz de curar.

Al lado de mi nariz, bajo mi ojos. En mi mejilla izquierda logro sentir como me sigue ardiendo, como me sigue sangrando. Es que tampoco tengo ganas de cerrarla por mi cuenta.

Quiero que se quede ahí, para que la mires y te sientas un miserable. Para que la toques y se te quemen los dedos. Quiero que bebas de esa sangre para que tu cuerpo se empiece a convulsionar por el veneno que reside en este líquido.

No sabes cuanto deseo que te mueras. Quiero que sufras tanto que ni siquiera en el infierno puedas descansar. Quiero golpear esas bronceadas mejillas que tanto me gustaba lamer, sentir como se quiebran los huesos de tus formados brazos. Quiero ser el fantasma que se encargue de aplastar tu podrido corazón.

Cuando te encontré en el sillón con Ikki creí haber perdido lo más importante: y es que tú eras mi máximo tesoro. Tú eras por quien yo quería vivir, por quien yo lloré más de un millón de lágrimas.

Yo sequé las tuyas cuando te veía llorar.

…Pero a ti eso no te importó…

Y fui el aliento cuando te encontrabas caído.

…Ahora dejaré que siempre te hundas…

Fui aquel rastro que te iluminó en sendas oscuras.

…¿Sabes?, tú ángel dejó de sentir misericordia por los demás…

Hay algo que debo decirte, y es que no sólo perdí mi máximo tesoro.

…En este espacio, en este lugar siento como me falta algo…

Quizás no te pude dar lo que en verdad querías. Nunca tuve una muy buena posición social, nunca fui de la misma clase de tus amigos. Jamás frecuenté los mismos lugares que mi hermano.

No conocía la envidia.

…Ahora la estoy experimentado…

Nunca experimenté lo que era de verdad el odio.

…No quiero que me ganes esta batalla…

Aquí, bajo los huesos que conforman mi esternón, hay un hueco. Un recoveco que no debería de encontrarse así. Cuando estaba contigo estaba ocupado por algo que no sólo estaba lleno de venas. No sólo había sangre, no era un simple palpitar señalándome que me encontraba con vida.

Adentro, se encontraban mis sentimientos, pero ahora ya no hay nada, porque ya no siento nada de amor hacia ti.

…¿Acaso mis manos están demasiado blancas?...

Fuiste tú el que provocó ese cambio de tonalidad.

…¿Qué mis ojos parecen oscuros?...

Tú los manchaste con esa causa.

Hay algo que no puedo decirte, y que es lo que realmente me está matando interiormente. Es lo que de verdad me sucede, no estoy loco. No estoy cegado por mis ganas de venganza.

-Tú eras mi máximo tesoro- me miro en aquel espejo, donde he pasado bastante tiempo limpiando mi alma, disipando mis dudas- Me había dedicado con mucho esfuerzo para cuidarlo, pero lo perdí- lloro, aunque no logro ver las lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas. Aunque no logro sentirlas como cuando estaba vivo- Pero no sólo perdí eso- aunque éstas no se reflejen en aquel pedazo de cristal. - Si no que también se rompió mi corazón-

.

…**Hubo un tiempo en que tuvimos mucho porque luchar…  
…Teníamos un sueño, teníamos un plan…  
…Saltaban chispas en el aire, desparramábamos envidia…  
…No nos teníamos que preocupar…**

**.**

El humo de aquel cigarro escurrió de su boca. Sus dientes eran blancos, muy blancos. Casi resplandecientes. En ese instante se sintió como el verdadero rey de todo. Como el dueño de la vida de los débiles, su corazón latió veloz experimentando la gloria.

Experimentando en carne viva el trabajo de los verdugos.

-Ellos si que saben como pasarla bien- murmuró al aire, al techo. A esas cuatro paredes oscuras que habían sido siempre su única compañía.

Su cuerpo estaba relajado. Sus músculos lucían fornidos en aquella sudadera de color negro. Sus brazos fuertes, sus hombros anchos. Su tez morena que lograba darle un toque varonil.

Un cuerpo perfecto, pero dueño de un alma corrompida.

Todos los que le conocían tendían siempre a recordarle lo mismo.

-_Sería bueno que fueras más como tu hermano_- eso le fastidiaba de una forma bastante desagradable- _él siempre se preocupa de ti-_ ese no era problema suyo.

Si Shun lo hacía era porque quería, él también perdía horas importantes preguntando si necesitada de algo, si estaba bien o cualquier otro tipo de cosas. No necesariamente debía de demostrarlo a cada momento.

Sus personalidades eran diferentes de acuerdo al tipo de vida que les había tocado de vivir.

Shun tuvo un entrenamiento suave, y la suerte de contar con buenos amigos, personas que le apreciaran o incluso un amor que pudo haber dado sus buenos frutos.

-Pero yo no- no, a él le había tocado la peor parte. Nadie había tomado realmente en cuenta su propio sacrificio. A él no le había tocado partir a la isla Death Queen, pero como sintió demasiado miedo por Shun cambió los lugares.

Menudo sacrificio, menuda tontería.

Cuando regresó ya no era el mismo. Nadie podría serlo viviendo prácticamente en un verdadero infierno. Su maestro lo maltrataba, no tenía compañeros que le ayudaran de verdad. No había un rastro de luz en aquel sitio rodeado de tinieblas.

No había ni un ápice de amor.

No podía sentir, no debía de sentir. Aquello te vuelve débil y te deja expuesto a un ataque desconocido.

La gente se hace fuerte con el entrenamiento arduo y agotador. La gente se hace de temer cuando se hace respetar.

Los débiles siempre seguirán siendo débiles, no por su fuerza sino por su espíritu de combate.

El fuerte es el que sobrevive y el débil debe de morir.

Lamentablemente hay personas que no entienden eso, por suerte Radamanthys dirige su vida por medio de la misma filosofía.

Él quería a su hermanito pequeño, pero éste no le agradeció como se debe su favor.

Los actos tienen su razón de ser, por más despiadados que parezcan. Así como lo tienen los delincuente o los presidiarios.

Ikki también tenía sus razones.

Por desgracia, había posado sus ojos en la misma persona en que los había posado Shun. Por la felicidad del otro decidió cedérselo.

Pero las cosas se le fueron de control.

Al principio le había resultado bastante fácil ignorarlos. Contemplar aquellas escenas románticas que se profesaban ambos le molestaba, pero no a un grado realmente preocupante. Sabía como se debía de actuar, decir algunas palabras de protección para su hermano y unas buenas bromas y miradas sarcásticas al ruso. Sí, todo siempre resulta sencillo al comienzo.

El problema es cuando empieza a pasar el tiempo y te comienzas a dar cuenta de que te vas quedando solo. Y lo que es peor, que aquella llama que creías extinguida seguía latente y mucho más poderosa.

Los encuentros cada vez eran más continuos, las salidas entre los tres más frecuentes. Ver con tus propios ojos esos besos que tú desearías para tu boca, más desgarradores. Vas llegando a un punto con el cual simplemente ya no tiene caso luchar.

No tiene caso luchar contra lo inevitable.

Por culpa de eso su humor fue empeorando cada día, hasta que casi nadie le soportaba. Si antes sus compañeros le extrañaban ahora estaban felices cada vez que salía por esa puerta.

Pero en realidad le dolía su corazón.

¿Por qué debía de ceder aquello que él amaba?

¿Por qué era lo correcto?

Sin embargo nadie ha planteado realmente lo que es correcto y lo que no.

Los mártires se dejan torturar por el bien del pueblo, pero nadie les ha obligado a que lo hagan. Aquello es honorable de acuerdo al punto de vista que se le mire. Ikki también se iba sintiendo como un mártir, pero uno que ha decidido no sacrificarse por el bien ajeno.

No, era hora de parar con todos sus pesares. Ahora tenía que dedicarse a si mismo. Si Shun estaba en el camino para conseguirlo fue simplemente una casualidad, de haber sido cualquier otra persona también lo haría, y volvería a hacerlo.

Aquel papel que estaba cargando se había vuelto muy pesado para seguir representándolo. Le estaba saliendo demasiado complicado.

Hyoga era algo que le atraía de una manera inimaginable. Ese Hyoga arrogante, orgulloso, varonil y aristocrático, no el Hyoga que ahora tenía la desdicha de contemplar: un hombre al cual se le había ido cualquier rastro de vida.

Su hermoso rubio se había convertido en una persona triste, desesperada. Su voz era débil, cansada. Ese rostro perfecto que debía de gastarse en muchos años se había avejentado con una rapidez increíble.

¿La razón?

La desafortunada muerte de Shun.

Lo primero que debía de hacer era eliminarlo de sus pensamientos, tenía que luchar contra los sentimientos que aún quedara dentro de aquel corazón de hielo.

Si alguien debía de reinar en ese espacio era el leo, nadie más. Como se lamentó cuando Hyoga le habló de que Shun era maravilloso, de que era lo que más amaba en su vida.

Hyoga debía de amarlo a él, al phoenix, aunque tuviera que meterle los sentimientos por medio de patadas y fuerza bruta.

Porque en realidad, no conocía otro medio más práctico.

-Tengo que hacerte cambiar esa mentalidad Hyoga- murmuró el hombre acercándose hacia la sala donde aún yacía el cuerpo abusado del cisne- Y si tengo que infringirte dolor y dejarte en un estado de agonía te juro que lo haré - Ikki no tenía impedimentos, nadie sabía de la situación.- No creo que resistas un año más- aunque el phoenix se excusara diciendo que todo lo hacía porque estaba enamorado de aquel ruso, Radamanthys pensaba que realmente lo hacía por una mera obsesión, y que cuando apareciera otra presa mucho mejor simplemente botaría a la anterior.

Nadie sabe realmente lo que sucede en la cabeza de las personas.

.

…**Hace ya algún tiempo…  
… ¿Recuerdas cuando juré que el amor no se acabaría?...  
…Que tú y yo nunca moriríamos…  
… ¿Recuerdas cuando lo juré?...  
…Lo teníamos todo…  
…Lo teníamos todo…**

**.  
**

-¿Te gusta tu nueva apariencia?- me preguntó Hades contemplándome desde aquella silla decorada con huesos de los muertos de la séptima prisión. Sus ojos negros se movían a un compás lento, delineando mi figura. Su lengua corrió rápidamente encima de sus labios.

-Me agrada bastante-

-¿Sólo te agrada?- se levantó, su capa formaba algunas ondulaciones a medida que se acercaba hasta mí, el aire me llegaba hasta mi cara, me golpeaba. Sentí miedo y éxtasis al mismo tiempo. Percibí su mano posándose sobre mi boca.- Porque por lo menos a mí me entusiasma como no tienes idea- sus dedos se introdujeron en mi boca, recorriendo la carne. Mi lengua respondió a su caricia, moviéndose. Saboreándole aquellas yemas tan suaves. Mis mejillas se fueron encendiendo, ahora podía percibir realmente el grado de su contacto.

En realidad, Hades era incomparable. Omnipotente, y tremendamente sensual.

-Estás como quieres mi conejito de las tinieblas- su boca se pegó a mi oreja. Aquella lengua que lamió mi carne, aquellos dientes que se enterraron logró hacer que mi cuerpo se estremeciera de puro placer. Sentí una vibración, unas ganas que se iban incrementando dentro de mí. Un calor demencial.

Al Dios le gustaba jugar con mis nuevas sensaciones.

-Supongo que te soy atractivo entonces- le contesté, tratando de contener mis gemidos. Hades me sonrió libidinosamente. El brillo de sus ojos me gustó.

-No sabes cuanto- su mano bajó por mi cuello, recorrió mis pectorales. Delineó mis pequeñas tetillas, peñiscándolas. Haciéndome sufrir y también gozar. – Eres mi protegido, y nadie se gana ese puesto así de fácil- como me estremecí al percibir su mano sobre mi sexo.

Sus dedos delgados recorrieron la tela de mi nuevo pantalón de cuero negro, jugó provocando que toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se contuviera en mis mejillas.

Tuve que apretar mi boca para no gritar mostrando que de verdad lo estaba disfrutando.

-¿Acaso soy demasiado suave?- ¡Dios mío!, óomo pasaba sus uñas rozando extremadamente mi miembro. Sentía su filo, su toque. Era demasiado para contenerlo.

Era demasiado terrible, placentero, escalofriante. Era justo como quería que me hiciera sentir.

Sus dedos bajaron el cierre plateado, dejando al descubierto mi bóxer.

Las palpitaciones de mi corazón se evidenciaron cuando su mano ingresó, tocando con todo su poderío mi sexo. Empecé a temblar, sentí como me quebraba bajo su roce. Como me volvía vulnerable.

Su dedo índice se detuvo en el medio y presionó con fuerza, con mucha fuerza. Grité, me convulsioné.

Tuve que afirmarme a su cuello para no caerme. Hades sonreía sabiendo lo que quería.

Sus dedos eran escurridizos, se escondieron traspasando la tela, llegando hasta la piel.

Fue terrible.

-Disfruta, luego en la tierra no te podré tener todo el tiempo- y su mano apretó mi carne, logrando que mi columna se agitara. Logrando que gimiera en sus oídos.

Logrando excitarme como él quería.

Jugó, subió su mano por todo mi miembro. Lo apretó, lo sintió, lo palpó por completo. Haciendo que de apoco fuera agrandando su tamaño, logrando que fuera llegando a la erección.

¡Me estaba matando de la impaciencia!

¡Duele, duele!

¡Quiero que te apures!

Hades cambió de posición, bajando su espalda, y haciendo que mis manos quedaran apoyadas en el respaldo de aquella silla. Sus piernas chocaban con las mías. Mis gemidos eran más potentes y excitados.

Sus dedos acariciaban lujuriosamente la carne de mi miembro, lo recorrían con todo su poderío. Escuchaba sus latidos al compás de los míos.

El de mi señor estaban normales, tranquilos. Los míos terriblemente desaforados.

Mis uñas se terminaron por enterrar en la madera por culpa del toque de su lengua.

Su saliva mojó un tanto mi piel, sentí como me estaba quemando. Como lograba que mi cuerpo se descontrolara, y que mis hormonas se golpearan unas contra otras.

En ese momento lo deseaba, lo quería más que cualquier otra cosa. Que me tomara por completo, que yo me convirtiera en uno con su cuerpo.

Deseé ser su esclavo por toda la eternidad.

Gemí percibiendo sus movimientos precisos, calculados de tal manera que yo llegara hacia el clímax. Logrando que mi columna se arqueara por la mitad, sus filudos colmillos raspaban lentamente haciéndome perder las ganas de mantenerme en pie. Perdía a cada rato el equilibrio, por efecto de aquellos besos que se habían convertido en una terrible droga.

Su saliva seguía cayendo, mis mejillas estaban muy encendidas. Cuando me mordió sentí algo que antes me habría resultado muy vergonzoso, pero ahora era exquisito.

Era perfecto, me sentí deseado. Sentí que nadie podría hacerle algo así a mi cuerpo como sólo el Dios del infierno podría hacerlo.

Mi sexo estaba en su boca, y él disgustando de mi sabor.

Grité, temblé, sentí un escalofrío demasiado placentero cuando el líquido blanquecino logró finalmente emerger. Los labios de mi señor se mancharon con mi semen. Un brillo divinamente espectral lucía en su cara. Contemplé a la criatura más bella que mis ojos tendrían el privilegio de ver.

Su pequeña boca fina brillando sobre aquel rostro, y su pecho moviéndose un tanto agitado con sus pulmones buscando el aire suficiente para respirar.

-Ven aquí- fue simplemente una orden a la que yo no pude negarme. Mis ojos se reflejaron en los suyos, y su mano me acarició el mentón. Su cuerpo se pegó al mío, sin dejar si quiera un milímetro de distancia. Aquella boca brillante se estampó sobre la mía, dedicándose ahora a besarme.

El sabor de su beso fue mil veces mejor con el de mi propia semilla en su lengua. El movimiento fue más rápido, y la temperatura más acalorada.

Era…como si con ese contacto se me estuviera esfumando un poco la vida.

Aunque la sangre que corría por mis venas continuaba latente.

Cuando su lengua se calmó, sus labios rozaron ligeramente mi mejilla, su respiración seguía quemándome la piel.

-Yo iré contigo al mundo de los vivos- en sus ojos supe que no habría forma de decirle que no, y mi corazón brincó del puro éxtasis que estaba sintiendo- Yo también quiero divertirme-

-Como órdenes- le respondí sonriéndole con el mismo aire, con la misma mirada- Mi señor-

.

…**Aléjate…  
…Es hora de marchar…  
…Puedes quedarte con los días lluviosos…  
…Desvanécete… **

…**La noche me está llamando…  
…Tú quédate...  
…Yo me marcharé…**

**.**

El cuerpo me estaba matando, no tenía más ganas de levantarme.

…¿Por qué me mantienes con vida Señor?...

Sé que deben de ser más de las diez de la mañana, sé que el desgraciado de Ikki entrará en unos cinco minutos más para recordarme que vivo gracias a su dinero. Sé, que ya no tengo ninguna razón de existir.

Hace demasiado tiempo que creo que perdí mi camino en alguna parte, que mi ruta se torció como la rama de un árbol.

Pero ya no me importa, hoy mismo le pondré fin a toda esta mierda.

Juré que hoy lo haría, sólo espero volver a mi casa.

Trato al menos de mover un poco mis piernas, pero es como si mis extremidades se hubieran vuelto de plomo. No tengo la fuerza necesaria.

Pareciera que Radamanthys hubiera triturado mis huesos, no percibo si quiera que mis pulmones funcionen bien.

Mis ojos me arden de tanto haber derramado lágrimas, y las heridas en mis muñecas se terminaron por abrir por tanta brutalidad infringida.

…¿Por qué?, si yo sólo quiero cerrar mis ojos para siempre...

Lo escucho, ese caminar que lograría distinguir a miles de leguas. Ese sonido que sólo sus botas podrían provocar con cada paso estampado en la madera.

Siento miedo, mi orgullo se perdió sin que me hubiera dado cuenta de ello.

El vil reflejo de su sombra se dibuja en aquella zona del piso, al lado mío. Quiero correr y sin embargo no puedo hacerlo.

Quiero destruirle su horripilante sonrisa, y mis manos no me responden.

Quiero morirme, pero mi corazón sigue palpitando.

-Levántate- sé que debo de hacerlo, sé que espera que lo haga, pero me encuentro tan debilitado que no tengo manera de lograr aquella petición.

Trato, pero no lo consigo.

Con mucho esfuerzo logro mirarle, no sé que tiene su rostro. No sé si es lástima hacia mí, odio o cualquier otra clase de sentimientos.

Tiemblo, su pie se ha posado sobre mi cabeza.

-¿Acaso no puedes hacerlo Cygnus?- últimamente no me había llamado por mi apellido. Lo presiento, está preparándose para lograr lastimarme mucho más.

Lentamente lo va enterrando, el filo de su suela logra triturarme un poco mi cráneo.

…Me duele…

Trata de aplastarme, quiere que mi cara quede pegada al piso y deliberadamente lo logra. Huelo el olor a madera, mi nariz raspa esos trozos pulidos.

Así es como quiere tenerme, bajo su pie. Lamiéndole su asqueroso zapato.

Y yo…yo…no tengo forma de oponérmele.

¿Para qué?, si ya no tengo nada por qué luchar.

Hasta hace unas horas le había hecho frente, le había demostrado que no le temía. De que sólo sentía repulsión y asco hacia él, pero anoche…

Anoche me rompió mi orgullo, y ya no me quedó nada. Ni siquiera mi ego.

-Eres patético- abro mis ojos, eso fue sincero.- ¿Acaso esperas que tu Dios venga y se lleve tu vida?- aunque no le respondo estoy seguro de que fue capaz de leer mis ojos.

Creo que pudo ver a través de ellos.

-Te quiero ver vestido, y si no me obedeces te espera una tortura mucho más terrible que la de anoche-

No quiero que se repita, no quiero.

Saco las últimas fuerzas que me quedan, logro moverme. Pero es fácil que pierda el equilibrio, Ikki ni siquiera estira un estúpido brazo para ayudarme.

Sin embargo, lo entiendo. El problema no es él, si no yo.

Yo, porque dejé que las cosas se dieran como se dieron.

Yo, porque me dejé pisotear. Porque realmente soy un maldito cobarde.

-Hay algo más- murmura, eso no puede ser nada bueno- Tu deuda casi está pagada-

-¿Cómo?-

-Lo que escuchaste, pero hay un detalle- me mira con aquellos ojos maquiavélicos, y sonríe- ¿Conoces a un tal Kraken?-

Se me detiene el corazón.

…No, Isaac no….

-¿Qué tratas de…?-

-Él me debe mucho más que tú- no lo entiendo y lo peor es que ahora me observa con ese brillo que tanto me atormenta- ¿Quieres que termine igual que tú?, Rada ya debe de estar en camino hacia su casa-

-¡No te metas con Isaac!-

-Así que ahora tienes ganas de gritarme-

-Cállate idiota-

-Puedo perdonarle su deuda, a cambio de que la cargues como tuya-

-¡Qué te has!-

-Elige- no tengo opción, Ikki sabe que es mi mejor amigo. Le debo mi vida a Isaac, no podría abandonarlo ahora.- O cargas su deuda como tuya o Radamanthys lo despedaza, porque él también da buenas palizas-

Sé que esta vez no podré salir ileso, y que tampoco me permitirá desaparecer.

-De acuerdo- me muerdo el labio, y una gota de sangre escurre por mi mentón. Me siento tan miserable.

-Eres un buen chico- su mano recorre mi cabello, me provoca nauseas- Te espero en mi pieza dentro de una hora, y sin excusas-

…¿Acaso es para esto que vivo…Señor?...

.

…**Hubo un tiempo en el que solíamos encender velas…  
…Teníamos un lugar al que llamábamos hogar…  
…El sueño que vivimos fue más que divino…  
…Hace algún tiempo, cada día era un regalo…**

**.  
**

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es cruzar hacia el otro lado del espejo- me dijo mi Señor contemplándome divertido. Sus ojos brillantes y esa sonrisa que últimamente había comenzado a fascinarme. Aunque me costaba admitirlo tenía miedo. Mucho miedo…

¿Y si realmente estaba equivocado? ¿Y si todo lo que estaba haciendo sólo era un vil capricho?

_-Quiero formalizar nuestra relación-_ patrañas, más mentiras que habías utilizado para engatusarme. Si realmente lo deseabas no te hubieras revolcado con el primero que se te cruzó, y lo peor, con mi hermano.

…Estoy triste Hyoga…

…No puedo descansar…

-¿Si cruzo a donde llegaré?-

-Al lugar donde cerraste los ojos por última vez- podía sentirlo, ese frío. La sangre que había salido de mi cuerpo a la hora del impacto volvía a mi cabeza en miles de imágenes. Agrupándose a gran velocidad, la gente que gritaba, el ruido de sus pisadas.

La mirada desesperada de mi antiguo cisne…

-Esta vez no habrá nadie ahí Shun- su mano se posó en mi hombro logrando que temblara. Sentí como me transmitía su seguridad, su calor.- No debes de temer, aquí tú eres la víctima-

-Quiero que pague- murmuro- No fue justo que yo haya terminado de esa forma, no de esa manera-

No fue justo que me hayan engañado, y que me hayan quebrado el corazón.

…No quiero más tu mano…

-Cuando todo esto termine…- Hades fue acercando su rostro hasta el mío, estaba tratando de leerme- ¿Querrías quedarte conmigo?-

No me estaba obligando. El Dios del inframundo es más bondadoso de lo que yo me hubiera imaginado. Es más comprensivo, sensual y también admirable.

Era una buena proposición.

-Sabes que sí, luego sólo el infierno podrá recibirme- me sonrió. Gemí, al percibir lo que acontecería. Sus manos atraparon mis mejillas, acariciándolas con cariño. Sus ojos negros que se conectaban con mis oscuras esmeraldas, su aliento que me rozaba la piel.

No hay manera de poder describir aquellos besos, aquellos contactos tan íntimos que me profesaba.

Su lengua ingresó a mi boca, buscando la mía. Sentía su cosquilleo, su caricia. Como se aceleraban mis latidos con cada beso que me brindaba. Cuando la encontró creí que terminaría derritiéndome. Mi lengua jugaba con la suya, bailando. Moviéndose a un compás lento, hasta que de a poco iba aumentando su velocidad. Saboreaba su saliva, su carne. Escuchaba las palpitaciones de su propio corazón, y me sentí bien.

Amado, deseado, completo.

…No puedo descansar Hyoga, pero creo que he encontrado algo que se le parece…

-Antes de que nos vayamos quiero darte algo- no me gustó que cortara el beso de aquella forma. Mis labios estaban sonrojados, temblando y anhelando por más. Mis mejillas pálidas ahora lucían un color parecido al carmín, sólo que era más claro. Podría jurar que se asemejaba a mi antigua tez. Parecido al rosa carne. Sus dedos se dirigieron hasta su cuello, extrayendo el collar que llevaba puesto.- Quiero que lo tengas contigo y que lo lleves siempre- sus manos acariciaron un tanto mi cabello, dejando caer aquel artefacto.

Unas cadenas plateadas que recorrían ese pendiente en forma de estrella.

…Esta vez me salvaré yo mismo…

En unos instantes mis ojos distinguieron como unas palabras comenzaban a grabarse. Algunas hojas de laureles aparecieron al lado de ellas.

-Tuyo por siempre- leí en voz alta, mis dedos acariciaron la textura del medallón.

-Serás por siempre mío Shun- su presencia era inigualable, poderosa- Este collar lo afirma, y aquellas palabras lo respaldan. En la tierra tienes libertad para lo que sea menos para comprometerte sentimentalmente con alguien más, eso hará que nuestro contrato se viole-

-¿Tendría que pagar algún tipo de consecuencia?-

-Shun…- se acercó hasta mis oídos, y me atemoricé al escuchar sus palabras- Tú no, si no que yo me llevaría el alma de la persona del cual te enamoraste, y a tí te dejaría con vida, completamente solo-

Hades también era despiadado. Lo trágico no es realmente que dos amantes mueran, no.

La verdadera tragedia es cuando uno de ellos no puede estar con el otro, y tienen que sobrevivir recordando su sufrimiento día tras día, sin encontrarlo contigo.

-Entiendo-

-Lo segundo que debes saber del collar es que éste indica la cantidad de tiempo que te queda en la tierra- yo suponía que no era inmortal, después de todo sigo siendo un cadáver.- Ser un espectro no es eterno, tienes una cantidad de horas determinadas dependiendo de tu odio. Cuando tus rencores vayan sanando el collar irá cambiando de color, cuando se encuentre completamente dorado es porque se acabó el tiempo, y tendrás que volver al inframundo-

-Creo que es más que suficiente- por eso me lo había dado, este medallón irónicamente, se había vuelto en la fuente de mi vida.

Hades me tomó de la mano, y juntos cruzamos hacia esa dimensión que yo había visto tantas veces.

…Tengo que respirar Cygnus, ya no puedo seguir hundiéndome…

.

…**¿Recuerdas cuando juraste que el amor nunca se acabaría?...  
…Que tú y yo nunca moriríamos…  
… ¿Recuerdas cuando lo juraste?...  
…Lo teníamos todo…  
…Nunca...**

**.**

Cuando mi cuerpo atravesó el espejo sentí que estaba flotando. Era extraño, y un tanto escalofriante. Me dolió, sentí que mi piel se iba quemando lentamente.

Cruzar el infierno no es muy gratificante. Cuando lo hicimos arrojándonos al vacío fue diferente. Mi cosmos me protegió de todo, pero ahora no había necesidad de utilizarlo.

-Abre tus ojos Andrómeda- Hades me indicó que ya habíamos llegado. El viaje no había sido muy largo, pero si agotador. Lo primero que mis gemas vieron fueron las luces de los semáforos cambiando de color.

La calle rodeada de autos, las personas caminando tranquilamente.

Era mi casa, mi mundo.

…Estoy en mi hogar, y aún así no estoy sonriendo…

-Hades-

-¿Quieres ir a verlo?- él sabía lo que yo estaba pensando. De que aún tenía mis dudas- Las cosas han cambiado un poco desde que te fuiste-

-Lo sé-

-Entonces…- sus manos fueron tocando parte de su túnica, a medida que las bajaba iban cambiando la apariencia de sus ropas. Su cuerpo quedó vestido con un atuendo de color negro y de cuero, adornado por algunas cadenas. Su largo cabello, anteriormente suelto, amarrado en una coleta. Aun así, seguía mostrando su belleza, y sus rasgos varoniles.- ¿A la casa del rubio o a la de tu hermano?-

-Quiero ir a mi casa primero- tenía que saberlo, tenía que saber si Hyoga había sentido un poco mi ausencia. –Nosotros vivíamos juntos Hades-

-De acuerdo-

…Me pregunto, si alguna vez habrás visto el regalo que dejé ese día…

…Porque ahora no recuerdo qué era…

.

…**Aléjate…  
…Es hora de marchar…  
…Puedes quedarte con los días lluviosos…  
…Desvanécete… **

…**La noche me está llamando…  
…Tú quédate…  
…Yo me marcharé… **

**.**

-Quédate quieto- Ikki me dijo que tenía que encontrarlo en su pieza. Eso no me gustaba, porque ya sabía para qué era. Mi vida últimamente se está volviendo muy monótona.

…Shun, yo sí quiero tu mano…

Sentir sus caricias me provocaba asco, especialmente a estas horas de la mañana. Percibir como su mano me tocaba el mentón, delineando la figura de mi rostro.

Como su lengua jugaba con la piel de mi mejilla. Como sus dientes trataban de morderme de forma delicada, pero que al fin de cuentas terminaba lastimándome más.

…Pero tengo que tratar de salir por mí mismo…

-Basta- no sé de donde salieron las fuerzas suficientes para decírselo. No sé que iba a pasar ahora, pero ya no puedo con esta situación. Hay más formas de que yo le pague las deudas, incluso si quiere encerrarme eso sería más digno que esto.- No soporto que quieras hacerlo después de lo de anoche-

-Hyoga, tú estás en mis manos- sus ojos cambiaron de color, arqueando las cejas- Tengo todos los recibos del dinero que te presté, los intereses, todo-

-No me importa- ahora debía de recuperar mi orgullo. No voy a volver a dejarme pisotear.

Quiero ser el rubio arrogante de siempre.

-¿Acaso no estás entendiéndome?- claro que te entiendo, y sé a que punto quieres llegar, pero no creas que me vas a intimidar con eso. No de nuevo. –Puedo mandarte a prisión –

-Sé que puedes hacerlo- separé su horrible contacto, él me contempló furioso.- Y te digo que eso es mil veces mejor que tus besos-

-No sabes lo que dices-

-Claro que lo sé-

-¿De verdad?- ese tono, nunca me ha gustado que me trate como a un idiota- ¿Acaso no sabes lo que le sucede a las personas atractivas en las cárceles?-

En ningún momento bajé la mirada.

-Pues yo te lo diré: los tratan como basura, y de la mala. Los usan hasta que su cuerpo es un simple recipiente, los golpean hasta que sus músculos sangran por sí solos. Les insultan y obligan a trabajar todo el día, los hieren. ¿Es eso lo que quieres para ti?-

No, yo sólo quiero morir.

-Conmigo estás protegido, por lo menos hasta que te portes bien- su lengua ingresó violenta dentro de mi boca, robándome el aire. Aunque era cierto lo que me decía, en el fondo, eso era muy parecido a lo que yo he estado viviendo. Realmente, es muy parecido.

Sus brazos apretaron fuertemente mis pectorales, asegurándose de que yo no tratara de golpearlo.

…No puedo salvarme solo…

_-¿Quieres que termine igual que tú?-_ es una verdadera ironía que ahora recuerde sus palabras.

_-Radamanthys puede dejarlo inválido-_ no, mi amigo ya sufrió mucho. No sólo se congeló, se lastimó tratando de ayudarme. Casi muere por mi culpa.

_-Te odio-_Shun…también murió por mi culpa.

Sus manos se movieron logrando que mi cuerpo le correspondiera. Su lengua recorrió cada milímetro de mi piel.

Quizás no soy fuerte, pero no puedo dejar a mi amigo así. No quiero que también lo humillen.

…Las personas que están a mí alrededor sólo sufren…

Yo…llevo la muerte por donde vaya.

Yo también quiero dejar de sufrir.

.

…**No hay razones para mentir…  
…No necesitas simular…  
…Me alegra poder morir y vivir otra vez …  
…No tengo miedo de volar y tratar de alcanzar el final …  
…Tratar de alcanzar el final…  
…Aléjate …**

**.  
**

Esta no podía ser mi casa. Simplemente no era como yo recordaba haberla dejado.

La madera gastada, y sucia. Las paredes manchadas, arañadas.

Las cosas estaban amontonadas, como si nadie viviera en ese sitio. No podía ser mi hogar.

Lograba contemplar algunos cuchillos desparramados por el piso, cubiertos de sangre.

Muchas vendas en todas partes, como si alguien se hubiera lastimado.

-Parece que no hay nadie- Hades se sentó en ese viejo sillón y mi mente entró en un antiguo torbellino.

_-Te quiero Shun-_ se me congelaron las piernas. Se me aceleró el corazón. Los besos de mi antiguo novio volvieron hasta mi piel, y comenzaron a quemarme. Me dolieron de una forma que creí haber superado.

…Cállate…

_-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-_

…No quiero escucharte más….

_-Mira, es el regalo de nuestro aniversario-_

-¡Que te calles!- mis manos se apoyaron en mis sienes, me estaban palpitando con fuerza. Los ojos de mi señor se dirigieron hasta los míos.

-Tranquilo- no…yo no quiero sentir amor por él. No quiero volver a encontrarme perdido por él.

La boca de Hades se estampó sobre la mía, provocando que nuestras lenguas tuvieran contacto. Sentí mi respiración acelerarse, nuestros cuerpos acercarse lentamente.

Su saliva que se mezclaba con la mía, y sus palpitaciones que lograban apaciguar todo mi dolor.

-Hagamos un trato- me dice con su voz gruesa.- Tú te encargas del rubio, pero yo me encargo de tu hermano-

Yo quiero encargarme de ambos, pero sé que será demasiado peso para mi conciencia. Sé que luego estaré atormentado.

-Está bien-

-Yo haré que pague por las cosas malas que le hizo a un alma como la tuya, tú no deberías de haber quedado en el infierno- le correspondo su beso, atrapando ahora su lengua. Sus movimientos se van acelerando. Siento como sus manos bajan por mi cuello, acariciándolo.

_-¿Tú me amas Shun?-_

No Hyoga, yo ya no siento amor hacia a ti.

Ahora sólo siento rencor.

.

…**Aléjate…  
…Es hora de marchar…  
…Puedes quedarte con los días lluviosos…  
…Desvanécete… **

…**La noche me está llamando…  
…Tú quédate…  
…Yo me marcharé…  
…La noche me está llamando…  
…Aléjate…**

**.**

Apenas pude abrir la cerradura de mi puerta. Mi cuerpo estaba cansado.

No tengo ganas de ir a trabajar hoy, después de todo ya estaban por despedirme.

-Ya llegué- a pesar de que no hay nadie sigo diciéndolo, es como una forma de engañarme a mí mismo. Tiro mis cosas sobre el sofá, dejo mi chaqueta en el piso.

Mis pies pasan de largo hacia el refrigerador, adentro sé que dejé una lata de cerveza. Mis dedos cogen el tarro de alcohol, me tiemblan en el momento de abrirla.

Suena tan vació, como mi corazón.

El primer sorbo logra aliviarme y eliminar el mal sabor que me dejó la lengua de Ikki. Suspiro, mis ojos se pierden en cualquier punto.

El techo parecía más lejano la última vez que lo contemplé.

-Por ti idiota- si, me gusta brindar de vez en cuando. Sólo que ahora tiendo hacerlo con ironía. En un instante siento un escalofrío, un estremecimiento que me recorre toda mi columna vertebral.

Me comienzan a doler los huesos, es como si alguien me los estuviera rompiendo.

…Dame tu mano por favor…

Siento como baja el sudor por mi frente, como me comienza lentamente a congelar. De inmediato pasa el frío, remplazándose por un terrible calor. Me tiemblan las manos.

…Estoy hundiéndome en ti…

-¡Duele!- es como si alguien estuviera jugando con mis emociones. Es parecido a un martilleo. Me recordó a cuando me pasaba los cuchillos por la piel de mi pierna, sólo que ahora yo no lo estaba utilizando.

Sentí esa maldita punzaba sobre mi frente. Un martilleo, unos clavos que se enterraban sobre mí.

Me atemoricé cuando percibí como un líquido bajaba hasta mis mejillas, cuando me llevé la yema de los dedos hasta el sitio percibí algo medio viscoso…

Era sangre.

Los latidos de mi corazón se dispararon, mis piernas corrieron hasta el baño para contemplar la herida en el espejo.

Encendí la luz rápidamente y dejé que el agua corriera.

-Cálmate, esto debe ser por culpa de los golpes de Ikki- el agua estaba helada, perfecta para menguar ese desagradable sensación de pánico.

Sin embargo, jamás estaría preparado para ver lo que yo vi, y es que estoy seguro de que no estaba alucinando.

Estoy seguro de que un rostro además del mío se reflejó por unos segundos en aquel pedazo de cristal.

Unas pupilas negras estaban viéndome…

-¡Jesucristo!- me di la vuelta, pero no había nadie atrás de mí.

Al volver a mirar al espejo sentí como se me salía el corazón.

El cristal estaba cubierto de sangre…

La única parte limpia era la zona donde se reflejaba mi rostro, y cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde. Era un dibujo, donde alguien me cortaba todas mis extremidades.

…Señor no me abandones ahora…

-¡Aaaaaa!- grité, sintiendo esos golpes sobre mi frente. Esas punzadas, esos alfileres que me estaban despellejando la piel. Me quedé mudo porque los ojos habían vuelto a aparecer, sólo que ahora me miraban fijamente, pestañeé, y ahora ya no fue esa ilusión óptica lo que me dejó sin aliento.

Fue algo mucho peor.

-Ase…- las letras se formaban sobre mi piel, contemplé como los pedazos de carne cayeron, como la sangre manchaba todo mi cabello.

No….creo que estoy volviéndome loco.

Y en todo su esplendor la palabra _asesino_ se apoderó de mi frente, y estoy seguro de que aquello no fue obra de Dios.

Mis ojos quedaron petrificados, porque por un instante pude distinguir una silueta al fondo de la puerta que se reflejaba… y yo sólo conocía a una persona que se le parecía.

Sólo que terminé atemorizándome más porque estaba seguro de que había muerto hace más de un mes.

O eso creía…

…Ya no siento amor hacia ti Hyoga…

…Y ahora sentirás todo mi odio…

.

**…Continuará…**

**¿click al botoncito :)?**


	4. Sin miedo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, si no a su creador y mangaka Masami Kurumada, yo sólo los he utilizado para satisfacer mis ansias perversas de imaginación. La canción utilizada tampoco me pertenece, corresponde a una traducción de la canción "No fear" de The Rasmus. Algunas frases que aparecen son extractos de la película "El cadáver de la novia" de Tim Burton, y el "Padre nuestro" en la ultima parte del capítulo.

**Notas autora:** Esta historia es de estilo yaoi entre varios personajes. Las parejas principales son Shun/Hyoga, Ikki/Hyoga, Hades/Shun, Hades/Ikki y Radamanthys/Ikki. Contiene escenas de lemon explícitas, violencia y rape.

**Advertencias**: Occe de ciertos personajes (Ikki específicamente) y distorsión específica de la relación fraternal entre Shun e Ikki.

**Aclaraciones de simbología y escritura:** Esta historia está narrada desde el punto de vista de los personajes, hay mezclas entre escrituras de primera persona como es el caso de Shun y de tercera como en el caso de los demás personajes. Las frases en cursiva son hechos pasados, y las frases entre puntos suspensivos hacen alusión a sentimientos de los mismos personajes.

Sin más que decir, muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia.

Dedicada a mi amiga Ringox, por ser una parte importante de mi corazón.

* * *

**Jugando contigo**

**.**

"…_Él es mi amigo más querido y el más cruel de mis rivales, _

_Mi confidente y el que me traiciona, _

_El que me apoya y el que de mí depende,_

_Y lo más espantoso de todo: es mi igual…"_

_-Gregg Levoy-_

_._

**Capítulo IV: Sin miedo**

**.  
**

Hades estaba besándome cuando lo escuché: El sonido indistinguible de la perilla de la puerta girándose. Mi corazón retumbó dentro de mi pecho, saltó y volvió a colocarse en su lugar.

Temblé, porque sabía que lo volvería a ver. Sabía que debía de enfrentarlo.

Todos mis temores, todos los pesares que quedaron cargados en mis hombros tendrían que desaparecer.

-Sabes lo que tienes que hacer- me dijo brindándome un último beso sobre mi mejilla, yo seguía contemplando la puerta. - Sólo no dudes-

Sé que no lo puedo hacer considerando la situación en la que me encuentro, pero me es tan difícil.

¿Y si estaba equivocado?

Recuerdo que cuando sentí como ese auto impactaba a mi cuerpo violentamente percibí mucho dolor. El golpe me derrumbó enseguida, y mis huesos crujieron producto de las fracturas que me provocó en mis costillas. Que mis manos temblaron tratando de moverse, que mis ojos se humedecieron invadidos por las lágrimas y todo lo que quería era que Hyoga me abrazara.

Quería que sus manos acariciaran las mías, y que me dijera que todo estaba bien. Que su lengua se deslizara por mis mejillas y me brindara un beso. De esos que recibía con estremecimiento cuando me acorralaba en las paredes.

Quería que me brindara amor, mucho amor.

¿Pero sabes?

Él no llegó.

Cuando percibí como el aire frío e indistinguible de la muerte me recorría, me encontré terriblemente atormentado. Cuando abrí mis ojos no vi nada más que la infinita oscuridad y ahí me di cuenta de que todo se había acabado.

Hyoga había dejado de ser mi compañero, había dejado de ser eternamente mío.

Y yo ya no sería un impedimento para él.

Ahora mi querido cisne estaba fuera de mi alcance. Mi corazón me latió con potencia, tratando de que mi cuerpo lograra por un milagro juntar un poco de energía para moverse. Si me hubiera podido levantar, quizás, las cosas no se habrían dado como ahora estaban. Quizás le habría perdonado.

…Pero no quiero que él viva feliz…

Mis ojos se enfocan en mi señor, su rostro estaba sereno, tranquilo. Sus bellos ojos negros que me contemplan sabiendo lo que sucede. Hades me sonríe, y mis mejillas se con un suave color carmesí.

Sus dedos se posaron en la curvatura de mi boca, recorriéndola seductoramente.

Mi corazón se desboca con cada uno de sus roces, con cada uno de sus sensuales movimientos.

Mi cuerpo se excita con la simple acción de su respirar. Mis manos tiemblan sin que yo pueda controlar aquello.

Siento sus dedos acariciándome, mi cuerpo se vuelve vulnerable ante sus contactos. Nunca nadie me había provocado algo de esa manera, ni siquiera Hyoga.

Sus dedos ingresan en mi boca, y mi lengua se mueve buscando sus yemas. Mi saliva navega dentro, mezclándose con el sabor de su pálida piel. Me dedico a besarlos, morderlos, sentirlos hasta que mi pecho ya no pueda moverse por culpa del rápido latir de mi corazón.

Hades emite un ligero sonido, logro distinguir un claro gemido de excitación.

Su otra mano me acaricia mis cabellos, y mis ojos se cierran para que pueda percibir mejor cada roce, cada manera de tocarme.

En un instante indeterminado, nuestras piernas se juntan y él jala de mis hebras ahora oscurecidas. El dolor que eso me provocó, se remedió cuando sus labios se apoderaron de los míos.

Su boca se pegó salvajemente con la mía, y navegamos despiadadamente dentro del otro.

La lengua de mi señor era rápida, furiosa, sus movimientos circulares desaforados, y sus colmillos lograban rasgarme poco a poco, quitándome algunos trozos de mi carne. El sabor de la sangre me inundó y la saboreé completamente.

Sabía amarga y dulce, una mezcla de paradójicas sensaciones.

Mi respirar se atolondraba con cada toque de sus dedos en mi cuello, y mi garganta se quemaba. Aquella sangre bajaba siguiendo el camino de mi paladar, hasta bajar por mi tráquea. Aquello ardía, picaba y se volvía adictivo al mismo tiempo.

Hades me siguió besando, hasta que logró robarse todos mis latidos.

Mi lengua se enredó con la suya, y nuestras puntas jugaron, acariciándome descaradamente. Mis mejillas se fueron ruborizando con la irremediablemente subida de temperatura, y los roces descarados de sus manos. Mi cuerpo se fundía en su juego, excitando cada una de mis hormonas, y mareando mis sentidos.

-No…espera- trataba de detenerme, pero yo no quería soltarlo. Cuando sus besos me invadían no lograba tranquilizarme, no lograba parar por mi cuenta. Me gustaba que me tuviera así, completamente entregado bajo sus roces. Vulnerable bajo su mano.

Mi mano se apoderó de su cuello, provocando que nuestro beso se profundizara y mi cuerpo se juntara irremediablemente con el suyo. Su pantalón de cuero acariciaba lentamente al mío, y mis piernas temblaban por ello. Nuestros miembros quedaron frente a frente, rozándose y excitándome mucho más.

La temperatura de su cuerpo aumentó hasta alcanzar la mía. Mi lengua atrapó a la suya y degusté de ella como la primera vez. La profundidad de nuestro contacto fue demasiado grande, que casi sentí que podía morir con él.

Y como sabía que ya nada peor podía pasarme no me detuve.

No me detuve hasta lograr percibir su corazón descontrolado, no pude hasta tocar sus mejillas encendidas, y hasta que cada parte de nuestros cuerpos se quemara bajo el efecto del fuego del otro.

El aire nos estaba faltando, y nuestros pulmones, corroídos por el efecto de la muerte, no lograrían aguantar por mucho tiempo más.

Al separarnos, percibí como si mi boca hubiera recibido una quemadura. Me dolía, la sentí hinchada, quería gritar, gritar; pero no podía hablar por los jadeos que nacían desde mi gastada garganta.

Hades tampoco lograba sacar las palabras correctas.

-Tengo…- trataba de respirar, era increíble que el Dios de los muertos, todopoderoso, hubiera caído bajo el mismo efecto, sólo que esta vez había sido por culpa de mis besos. –una idea…-

Cuando su boca se pegó a mi oreja creí que recibiría una mordida suave y seductora, pero sólo escuche el dulce tono de su voz, murmurando lenta y cariñosamente.

-Tengo que castigarte, por ser tan malo conmigo- aquella frase sonaba tan maquiavélica y provocativa. Me miró, y yo comprendí que no era precisamente una proposición indebida.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Nadie me había besado de esa forma- mi corazón seguía latiendo, y mi boca tiritaba por el frío que me recorrió- Tengo que pagarte aquello, por eso te voy a dar una nueva oportunidad antes de que hagas cualquier cosa para vengarte-

-Espera, no entiendo nada de lo que me dices-

-Es simple- ahora me sonreía, y me miraba como sólo él podría hacerlo. – ¿Si Hyoga resultara arrepentido, con la vida miserable por tu partida, tú desistirías?-

Nunca me había preguntado eso.

Mentira_,_ yo mismo lo había pensado hace poco. Si él hubiera sufrido por mí, entonces no podría hacerle nada.

En mi demacrado corazón, en alguna parte, gastada y devorado por mi odio, creo que aún le amo.

-Si fuera así, tendría que dejar el trato Hades-

-No te preocupes- su voz seguía colándose en mis oídos, navegando dentro de mi mente y apoderándose de mí.- Yo haré lo que tú quieras, incluso si eso conlleva quedarte con el rubio-

-¿Pero cómo lo sabremos?-

-¿Te olvidas con quién hablas mi espectral compañero?- sus ojos brillaron, disfrutando de ello, y su lengua se movió viperina sobre sus dientes. - Me meteré dentro de su mente-

.

…**Nena,…  
…Pasaste tu vida como un cisne dormido…  
…Ha llegado el momento…  
…De ir más profundo…**

.

Aquellas palabras me dejaron aterrorizado por algunos segundos, que para mí parecieron eternos.

Mi rostro debió de mostrarse consternado, porque la sonrisa de mi mentor había desaparecido. Cuando Hades acercó su mano para tocarme, yo la rechacé inmediatamente.

Esto ya no me estaba pareciendo divertido.

-¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido tal estupidez?- estaba molesto, yo no podría hacer tal cosa. No, no era íntegro.

-¿Por qué reaccionas así?- sus cejas se curvaron, y sus dientes se enterraron sobre su boca, apretándolos de manera violenta.- Créeme que éste es el mejor camino, ¡dejarías de atormentarte por lo que debió o no pasar!-

-¡Lo sé!- lo sabía, pero no quiero lastimarlo, no me siento del todo seguro, y si…- ¡Pero!-

-¿A qué le temes?- me quedé callado, en blanco, sin saber que responderle. Mis ojos se reflejaron en los suyos, y sentí miedo y desolación.

No quiero ver algo que seguramente me desagradará.

-Tienes miedo- levanté mi rostro, y mis ojos se humedecieron sin desearlo, algo dentro mío me hizo pensar que yo, muy en el fondo, seguía pareciéndome un tanto al antiguo Shun. Piadoso, sentimental, cobarde…

…Yo no quiero seguir siendo así…

-¿Lo lastimarás?- aún, en esta circunstancia me preocupaba por él. ¡Por él! ¡Sabiendo lo que me hizo!

-No Shun- sus ojos se volvieron adorables, y brillantes.- Créeme que esto será como un simple hormigueo…comparado con lo que tú le vas a hacer-

Mi corazón brincó, y mi pecho se movió debido a la velocidad de mí respirar. No le seguí hablando. Mi señor se movió, desapareciendo de mi vista, y acercándose descaradamente hasta la rubia cabellera que había cruzado hace poco la puerta.

Mi corazón me dolía por contemplar sus cabellos gastados, y sus bellos ojos rodeados de ojeras.

Hyoga cruzó por el pasillo, y ni siquiera se detuvo para mirarme. No sentí ningún tipo de desequilibrio en sus latidos, ni siquiera un temblor por parte de su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué no me dices nada?- mi voz salió nerviosa desde el interior de mi garganta. Hyoga caminó lejos de mí, hasta lograr llegar a la cocina. Pude distinguir como sus manos encontraron la perilla del refrigerador y sacó una lata de cerveza.

-Por ti, idiota-

¿Por qué no quería hablarme?

Mis manos se apretaron, y sentí mucho odio en ese instante. No era posible que se comportara así. Pasó un mes y regresé. ¡Un mes! ¡Y ni siquiera sus ojos se detienen para mirarme!

-¡Eres un desgraciado!- las palabras fluyeron graves y potentes, una pequeña descarga eléctrica saltó de improvisto desde mi mano. El pequeño rayo de luz chocó con la pared, hasta que retumbó en el cuerpo de mi cisne.

Hyoga tuvo que afirmarse del aparato doméstico para no caer al piso.

Sentí como su cuerpo se estremecía, y como por un segundo indefinido le dolió.

-Cálmate-

-Hades, no sé que pasó- mi boca estaba seca, y mi espalda invadida por el mismo estremecimiento que ahora percibía mi antiguo cisne- Él ni siquiera se detuvo, yo…yo no quise-

-Si que quisiste Shun- su sonrisa era majestuosamente espectral, y endemoniadamente bella- Para que yo te pueda mostrar sus últimos recuerdos, Hyoga no tiene que saber que estamos aquí-

-¿Somos fantasmas?-

-Prefiero el término espectro, los fantasmas son vulgares y corrientes- diablos, por eso entonces no se había muerto de un paro cardíaco al verme. Hades se acercó hasta mí, sus ojos chocaron contra mis ojos, sus pupilas negras mirando a mis opacadas esmeraldas.

Sin que yo pudiera defenderme su mano cayó sobre mi rostro, y me cubrió los ojos.

-Ahora no te vayas a mover- un irremediable dolor me invadió por completo, mi corazón fue apresurando su ritmo cardiaco. Mi cuerpo jadeando de improviso.

_-"Quédate quieto"…- _el tono de voz de mi hermano surgió mágicamente dentro de mi cerebro, repitiéndose estrepitosamente_. _Distinguí colores, muchos colores. Ruidos, movimientos rápidos.

El cuerpo bronceado de mi hermano mayor estaba completamente desnudo.

Y Hyoga yacía debajo de él.

-No quiero ver esto- las imágenes se saltaban, chocando con otras. Estaban revueltas, pero siempre terminaban en el mismo punto: Ikki con Hyoga.

-Muéstrame otra- lo mismo, unas manos bronceadas surgieron apoderándose de mi concentración, luego esas manos estaban en la boca de un joven rubio. Percibí dentro de mí la pasión con la cual se profesaban sus besos. Sus piernas se cruzaban, sus cuerpos se fundían a mucha temperatura. Hyoga recibía las embestidas rápidas de mi hermano, y él no hacía nada por detenerlo.

Mis ojos se humedecieron, dejando escapar algunas lágrimas.

En una de las imágenes apareció otro sujeto, con ojos dorados y resplandecientes, pero misteriosamente desapareció enseguida. Luego, ese mismo hombre estaba sonriendo. Al lado estaba mi hermano, pero no pude escuchar lo que decían.

Algunas llegaron saltadas, y se interponían entre las demás. Murmullos, gritos, voces penetraron mi mente y mi corazón brincaba con cada escena que mi señor me enviaba.

Hyoga, Hyoga con Ikki, Hyoga recibiendo besos de Ikki: abrazado por los brazos de mi hermano. Tirados en el suelo de su comedor, viviendo juntos por las noches. Ikki tirándole ropa, atracando en la ducha. Hyoga degustando de su bronceada piel…

Era increíble lo rápido que ya me había olvidado.

Llegó a un punto en que ya no quise ver más. Mi señor paró el contacto, y yo no quise decirle que siguiera. Cualquier esperanza que hubiera brotado de mi corazón había muerto por completo.

No tuve que hablarle para que comprendiera que estaba molesto.

-El trato sigue en pie- murmuró sabiendo de que estaba percibiendo el terrible sentimiento del odio, la traición y la impotencia.

No grité, no lloré, no efectué ninguna acción que pudiera provocar lástima por mi persona. Mis puños estaban apretados, y mi cuerpo sediento por ganas de ver que le corriera la sangre de sus venas.

Mis mejillas estaban enrojecidas. ¿Cómo fue posible que esa mera idea hubiera entrado en mi mente?

¿Por qué tuve que permitir que una simple ilusión se hubiera apoderado de mis sentidos?

¡Cómo!

-Desahógate- su voz se adentró en mis oídos, y no pude resistirme a ella. Me envolvió seductoramente, y me vi siendo el protagonista de algo que nunca hubiera hecho en vida.

Por primera vez tenía deseos de lastimar a alguien, y ese alguien no era otro que Hyoga.

No puedo describirles como fue que pasó, sólo puedo decirles que misteriosamente su cuerpo comenzó a quemarse, y que su cabeza se le partía del puro dolor.

Todo lo que nacía en mi corazón terminaba convirtiéndose en el martirio de mi antiguo compañero de peleas.

Hyoga se movía rápidamente, y yo le seguía en cada uno de sus pasos. Yo reía y él lloraba, yo caminaba y él se golpeaba con las paredes. Yo me sentí herido y a él se le partían los huesos.

Mi corazón se bañaba en un mar de tristeza y desilusión, pero era Hyoga el que estaba temblando.

Entró corriendo al baño para mojarse su rostro. El mío ni siquiera podría percibir el dulce recorrido de una gota de agua.

Al ver su frente tan limpia, tan despejada por culpa del movimiento de sus manos, fue cuando sentí que él debía de mostrarle al mundo su verdadera naturaleza.

-Tú me mataste- sé que no podía escucharme, ni verme, pero yo quería que lo hiciera, y que se le detuviera el corazón para que falleciera irremediablemente. No muchos hombres pueden aparentar llevar una vida tranquila, pero pareciera que Hyoga sí.

No cualquiera le entrega lindas palabras de amor a su novio, se acuesta con el cuñado, no llega cuando más lo necesitas, te deja morir y luego de que ya no está ese impedimento sigue con su antiguo amante.

No, definitivamente eso no lo hace cualquier persona.

Caminé tranquilo y seductoramente hasta su espalda. Al colocar mi mano le provoqué un escalofrío y una terrible, pero embriagante sensación de pánico.

Mis dedos jugaron con el agua de la llave, y sus ojos contemplaron como algunas gotas de sangre corrían mezclándose con el agua.

Mis uñas se enterraron violentas sobre su carne y le infringí rasgaduras y profundos arañazos. Hyoga gritó, se convulsionó, y se arqueó por culpa del ardor y el dolor de las heridas.

Con cada letra que formaba, mis uñas se enterraban más profundamente, y sus gritos aumentaban el volumen y la intensidad.

_-Asesino-_ mi boca se movió, provocándole un efecto de eco sonoro por el espacio de su mente. Sonreí, por primera vez de dicha. Él estaba pálido, contemplando la imagen que le reflejaba el espejo, y tocando la sangre que escurría por su piel.

Por un mísero segundo dejé que me viera, y le dediqué la mejor de mis sonrisas. Luego, desaparecí.

Pero en ningún minuto me fui de la casa…

.

…**Nena…**

…**Tu viaje final acaba de empezar…  
…Pero el destino eligió la muerte…**

.

-Llegas tarde- la voz del moreno ingresó por los oídos del chico de ojos dorados y gatunos, el otro sólo se limitó a lanzar un bufido como respuesta. -¿Qué averiguaste?-

-Trabaja para una gran empresa, lavado de dinero, ventas de vehículos robados, inmunidad frente a la ley-

-¿Y los fondos?-

-Al parecer la suma ha ido aumentando desde que le diste el préstamo- la mano de Ikki se estiró para tomar un vaso de cristal, un líquido rojizo se mostraba en el interior. Radamanthys por su cuenta sacó una caja de cigarrillos "Black Stones", sus dedos cogieron uno de aquellos que, en muchos años avanzando hacia el futuro, podría causarle cáncer pulmonar, si es que llegaba ese día para contarlo. –Sabes que nunca he confiado en ese tipo de gente-

-Un prestamista no puede hacer discriminación frente a su clientela-

-Pero si puede ser precavido-

-¿Y quién dice que no lo soy?- Ikki le sonrió provocativamente al joven de la estrella de Wivern, sus bellos orbes marinos se reflejaron en los del otro, y se quedaron en ellos para no volver a salir. –El hombre me debe algunos pagos, y sus intereses ya son bastante altos-

-¿Quieres que me encargue con el método tradicional?-

-No, esta vez no- Ikki dejó que su lengua degustara del dulce sabor del vino tinto. El líquido le quemó un tanto la boca, y bajó lentamente por su garganta. Provocándole comezón al interior de su tráquea. Radamanthys inhaló aquellas sustancias tan mortales que yacían en el composición del cigarrillo, para luego liberarlas en un espléndido y prolongado rastro de humo. –Este hombre nació con un ligero soplo cardíaco, pero por culpa del injerto de drogas, y otro tipo de sustancias se le ha agravado con el desgaste de su cuerpo-

-¿Quieres que le haga una visita?-

-Quiero que parezca un accidente-

-Entendido-

-Sus propiedades no pasarán a nadie, pues no tiene heredero alguno. Si hacemos las transacciones adecuadas las podemos pasar como pago, ya sabes…-

-Supongo que no tengo que preguntarte nada, siempre tienes todo arreglado-

-No cualquiera hace mi trabajo-

-Algún día tienes que intercambiar conmigo- se mofó el rubio, y el moreno le sonrió de manera cómplice. - Es mucho más divertido lo que yo hago-

-Torturarlos a sangre fría no me atrae, si puedo hundirlos primero en la miseria. Cuando ven que no les queda nada se debaten, y maldicen su destino-

-Si lo tuyo no es torturar entonces no sé cómo se llama lo que le haces a ese tipo Cygnus-

-Esa es otra historia, como todo buen negociante a veces se me presentan buenas ofertas- los ojos de Radamanthys brillaron fascinados. No había ninguna duda, el moreno era el tipo de hombre que le gustaba. Su forma de resolver las cosas le atraía de una manera desquiciada, y sólo con contemplar aquellos labios formando una sonrisa en el instante de la masacre lo excitaba maquiavélicamente.

-Te dejo entonces- Ikki se despidió del chico de ojos dorados. Cuando éste cruzó la puerta ingirió otro poco de vino.

En ningún momento se dio cuenta de que un par de ojos negros, y demoníacos le observaban desde una mesa trasera. El cabello de ese hombre se sujetaba en una coleta y su piel pálida y blanca daba la impresión de que estuviera agonizando.

Los ojos oscuros del sujeto cambiaron sorprendentemente a un tono rojo sangre.

-Ya te encontré_-_ y su lengua salió de su boca, malvada y viperina como la de una serpiente…

.

…**Sin miedo…  
…El destino es la oscuridad…  
…Sin miedo…**

.

Hyoga subió rápidamente hasta su habitación. Mi corazón latió destrozado, pero al mismo tiempo lo sentí lleno de dicha.

Mis ojos oscuros casi sin vida siguieron su figura hasta que le perdí el rastro más allá de las escaleras. Seguramente se recostaría un poco, para tratar de olvidar lo que le acababa de ocurrir. Tomaría la pose de defensa y autocompasión, y el análisis psicológico de que todo fue producto de un sentimiento producido por su conciencia.

Suspiré, antes de aventarme a esos conocidos territorios.

Mis pies se movían lentos, pero ágiles. El sonido producido por el pisar en los escalones me atemorizaba cada vez que avanzaba y estaba seguro de que todos podrían escucharme. Mi ritmo cardíaco estaba acelerado, y mis manos me temblaban. Mi frente sudaba involuntariamente.

_-Debes de hacer esto tú solo-_ mi señor me había dicho esas palabras unas horas antes de marcharse. Dijo que tenía que encargarse de otro asunto de mucha importancia. Que cuando lo terminara volvería conmigo y me enseñaría a dominar las habilidades que posiblemente habría desarrollado mi cuerpo con el cambio de esencia._ –_ _Eres como un dios entre los vivos-_ mis pies se detuvieron debido a una reacción de sorpresa y de miedo. Mis ojos quedaron estáticos contemplando las paredes.

Nuestras fotos…continuaban colgadas en el mismo sitio, pero ahora una capa de polvo les cubría los marcos bañados en barniz.

Si tan sólo aquello significara algo…pero ya es demasiado tarde.

Me pregunto si mis manos serían capaces de sentir la textura de aquella madera, pero tengo miedo de que hasta ese simple gesto se me haya olvidado.

Mis orbes se detienen en la primera foto, una imagen colorida que reflejaba una noche por completo estrellada. Hyoga y yo yacemos tirados en el jardín de nuestra casa, mientras tratamos de contar inútilmente todas y cada una de las estrellas que componen a nuestro firmamento.

Recuerdo que esa fue una de las noches más hermosas de mi vida. Jamás había podido hacer eso desde que me había convertido en un caballero de Athena.

Es una lástima que no pueda volver a disfrutar del roce del pasto contra mi espalda, del viento golpeándome por completo la cara y provocando que mis cabellos se muevan de manera rebelde. Cuando sentía a Hyoga acomodándose sobre mis piernas se me disparaba el corazón de puro éxtasis, y mi cuerpo temblaba bajo su toque. Mis mejillas se ruborizaban cuando sus manos morenas me levantaban poco a poco mi camisa y su lengua caía en el interior de mi ombligo, apoderándose de mi cordura y provocando que terminara hundiéndome en él. Hyoga era mi marea, en quien yo podía nadar y ahogarme, sabiendo que siempre estaría con él.

Por quien yo daría hasta mi último aliento y el último latido de mi corazón.

…Lo siento, pero he olvidado como llorar…

Mis labios se han cerrado bruscamente debido a la presión que he ejercido con mis dientes, mi lengua me quema en el interior de mi boca. Mis violentos latidos se pueden escuchar agresivos, retumbando y gritando, a pesar de que mi voz no salió disparada desde mi garganta para demostrar la impotencia que estoy percibiendo.

Si yo tan sólo no hubiera muerto…

Si tan sólo no me hubiera ido de esa manera, quizás, sólo quizás, yo seguiría siendo la persona por la cual continuaría volviendo loco a su corazón.

Mis ojos se han enrojecido, y siento como se llenan de humedad. Mis lágrimas caen desde el fondo de mis orbes, y veo como se deslizan desde mi camisa, hasta rodar por el suelo.

Ahora mis lágrimas se han mimetizado hasta lograr el color de unas perlas ámbar, pero al tomarlas con mis dedos se han convertido en dos piedras oscuras.

Ahora mi llanto ya no es sólo agua, es piedra, ceniza y sangre.

La esencia de lo que es en realidad este nuevo cuerpo que se me ha otorgado.

-Hyoga, yo quiero seguir siendo importante para ti- murmuro de forma suave, si mi señor estuviera presente no se me permitiría tal momento de debilidad. - Pero tú me olvidaste demasiado pronto- más lágrimas siguen rodando desde mis mejillas, el sonido del choque pareciera ser demasiado alto, y provoca que se repita como eco en el fondo de mi mente.-Yo quiero que tu corazón siga latiendo por mí-

Levanto mi rostro hasta poder encontrar la puerta que habías atravesado, me produce simplemente escalofríos el sólo pensar de que en algún instante tendré que abrirla. No sabes la ansiedad que estoy percibiendo por sólo imaginar que estarás estirado en la cama, y tus brazos aferrados a tu almohada como cuando dormíamos juntos.

¿Si yo entrara ahora mismo tú correrías para abrazarme?

¿Me llenarías mi rostro de aquellos besos desaforados que tanto nos gustaba regalar?

¿O huirías lleno de temor hacia quién sabe donde?

-Que idiota- me digo bajando la cabeza, y apretando los puños. Porque sé que de todas las cosas que podrían pasar, sé que te quedarías sentado en la cama, petrificado porque no entiendes si te has vuelto loco o realmente estoy delante de ti.

…Algo dentro de mí me dice que ya estoy sobrepasando la línea de la cordura…

Porque a pesar de todo lo que haga para regresar contigo, y de tenerte a mi lado por siempre, tú no vas a regresar, y es porque yo ya estoy muerto.

Mi hermano en cambio, esta vivo. Tiene pulso, piel caliente, un corazón desaforado corriendo bajo su pecho. Y Yo…ya no tengo nada de eso. Sólo una vida ilusoria que se acabará en el instante en que este collar se tiña por completo de color dorado.

…Tú me decías que la vida es injusta, pero para mí es injusto el no poder vivirla…

-Quiero que tu corazón siga siendo mío- mis manos acarician la perilla de la puerta, metálica y fría. Jugando con ella antes de tomar el suficiente valor para entrar.- Quiero que cada uno de tus suspiros se mezcle con los míos, y compartamos cada uno de nuestros latidos. Que tu alma logre percibir la angustia en la que vivo yo ahora- la puerta se corre, mostrándome el interior de la pieza. Tu cuerpo no estaba recostado como me lo había imaginado, pero escucho el sonido de la llave corriendo.

Cuando veo tu rostro apareciendo en la pieza me petrifico, antes no había podido admirarte con tranquilidad. Tu rostro sigue siendo igual de bello, pero tienes algo que no me es familiar.

En el fondo de tus ojos tienes la desgraciada mirada que tenía mi hermano, cuando había sido enviado a la isla de la reina muerte.

¿Qué te ha hecho mi hermano Hyoga?

De un momento a otro me contesto yo mismo, las imágenes que me había enviado Hades aparecen abofeteándome crudamente, y regresándome a mi realidad.

Mi hermano te ha dado mucho más de lo que yo podía quizás entregarte. Hyoga, tú no eras feliz conmigo, de sólo pensar eso me dan ganas de salir corriendo y regresar a la tumba en la cual estaba escrito mi nombre.

…Yo quiero que tu corazón lata por mí, solo por mí…

Mi mirada cae en la tuya, pero tú no me ves. No puedes admirar la desquiciada sonrisa que ha aparecido en mi cara, tampoco puedes apreciar el brillo abominable que cubre ahora a mis ojos.

-Hyoga, yo dije que quería ser aquel por el que te desveles- te digo descaradamente, porque sé que no podrás escucharme. – Aquel por el que tú darías hasta tu máximo aliento- me acerco de forma seductora hasta tu cuerpo, y no puedo evitar tratar de que mis labios queden en frente de los tuyos.

Si tan sólo recordara el sabor de tu beso…

- Y lo seré Hyoga- mi corazón me golpea, saltando de manera estrepitosa, pero sé que no es más que una simple ilusión. Mi carne roza su labio brillante, mi cuerpo se excita percibiendo la piel caliente de mi cisne. Su respiración atolondrada sin siquiera imaginar lo que le pasa. Mi mirada se oscurece, curvando mis cejas de manera aristocrática. Mi boca se dejó caer en su oído, para murmurarle de forma cariñosa, y cruel.

- Me encargaré de volver loco a tu corazón – sonrío, porque quiero que esto lo recuerde a cada segundo. - Porque ni cuando tengas un dulce sueño te dejaré dormir-

.

…**Sin miedo…  
…El destino es la oscuridad…  
…Sin miedo…**

.

Su boca percibió el dulce sabor del vino inundándole los sentidos. El estremecimiento que su espalda sentía cuando aquel líquido atravesaba su garganta lograba excitarle a una velocidad sorprendente. Sus ojos vagaban observando hacia la dirección en la que recién había tomado su compañero. En ningún instante había cambiado la dirección de su mirada, y tampoco había borrado la desgraciada sonrisa que se mostraba en sus labios.

Frente a él, un hombre de gabardina negra observaba cada uno de aquellos simples movimientos. En el interior de su mente se estaba tejiendo un plan pieza por pieza. Su cerebro funcionaba como la estructura de un reloj, creando e imaginando la más deliciosas de las venganzas.

¿De qué le servía eliminarlo de inmediato sin si quiera divertirse con él un poco?

Cuando le había dicho a Shun que le dejara a él el asunto del hermano traidor, éste no le había especificado cómo debía de encargarse, y tampoco le había dicho que no le pudiera utilizar para su propio beneficio. Se pueden obtener más cosas de las personas vivas que estando muertas.

…Santa condena, acto de fe…

Y conociendo la personalidad de un hombre como Ikki Kido, no había nada mejor que un buen negocio, y si ha ese negocio le sumamos un hombre atractivo de por medio, no habría resistencia de su parte.

…Tu alma se quemará en mi fuego, porque Dios no está aquí y no vendrá…

Hades emitió una risa corta y maléfica, ya imaginaba el rostro de aquel moreno cuando estuviera entre sus manos, sus ojos sobresaltados y desencajados por el puro susto que percibiría. Las ganas de ya ser el dueño de alguien como Ikki le provoca una sensación exquisita, lujuriosa y adictiva.

…Santificado sea mi nombre…

Sin pensarlo mucho se levantó, dirigiendo sus pasos hasta el hombre de la barra. Le murmuró algunas palabras en un idioma que aquel sujeto no logró comprender, y sin embargo tampoco pudo oponérsele.

-Disculpe, ¿A nombre de quién me dijo?- los ojos del espectro se tiñeron de un color rubí, luego cambiaron a negros oscuros. Su sonrisa penetró la mirada del otro, y en su mente el pobre mortal escuchó el nombre repitiéndosele dolorosamente, golpeándolo y carcomiéndole las entrañas.

-Cygnus Hyoga-

-¿Le entrego el mensaje a su invitado o desea hacerlo usted mi señor?-

-Déjele usted mi mensaje, no quiero que se arruine mi sorpresa-

-Lo que usted diga son órdenes- Hades se despidió de aquel hombre, dedicándose a subir las escaleras que le conducirían a su habitación. Ikki había visto los ojos extraños de aquel sujeto, y le habían parecido los más espeluznantes de entre todos los hombres que había tenido el privilegio de admirar, e irónicamente, los más hermosos.

Pero lo que no sabía es que detrás de aquella belleza sobrenatural se escondía el más vil de todos los demonios.

.

…**Nena…  
…La lluvia cae de los cielos del norte…  
…Como cuchillos envenenados…  
…Sin piedad…**

.

-Enseguida subiré- había dicho una vez recibido el mensaje. Era imposible que su "novio" le estuviera esperando en aquel edificio, porque jamás le había dicho a lo que se dedicaba. Era ridículo pensar que hubiera ido a ese sitio sólo para esperarlo, porque Hyoga no sentía ni un poco de aprecio por su persona. Quien quiera que haya sido sí tenía con claridad una cosa: Sabía suficiente de su vida personal como para destruirlo, o algo mucho peor.

Con cuidado se dirigió hacia el pasillo, pisando cada uno de los peldaños que conformaban a esa vieja escalera. Al llegar al tercer piso, pudo observar una habitación que tenía mal cerrada la puerta.

La abrió con cuidado, y sus ojos contemplaron una cabellera rubia posada en la pared al lado del espejo. Su corazón brincó a mucha potencia. Los orbes celestes le miraron con cierta chispa de cariño, y una mezcla de arrogancia.

La sonrisa de Hyoga se mostró sarcástica en la comisura de su boca.

Ikki se sintió aprisionado por aquella mirada, contagiado por lo que sea que aquel rubio ser le estaba transmitiendo. Sus ojos brillaron mucho más que vivos, brillaron mucho más que cuando recibía un buen negocio. Aquel ser que se alzaba frente a él era aquel hombre por el que él se desvivía. Aquel hombre por el que sería capaz de matar, y quitarse su vida al mismo tiempo.

-Sé que te gusta mirarme, pero es una falta de respeto el ni siquiera dirigirme un simple saludo- y aquella voz que se colaba por sus oídos era simplemente perfecta, mágica. Su tono aristocrático por el que se había enamorado hasta perder la cordura.

Hyoga estaba apoyado esperándolo a él…a Ikki. Creyó que se terminaría ahogando sin poder creerlo.

-¿O acaso el importante caballero del phoenix no tiene la suficiente educación como para hablarle a su novio?- se quedó paralizado, durante todo el tiempo que llevaba con el cisne, jamás le había escuchado admitir lo que él siempre había deseado de escuchar.

Observó como los dedos del joven de cabellera dorada tomaron una chaqueta de cuero negra, y se dedicaba a salir de la habitación.

-Simplemente eres imposible- era su tono, era su boca. El dulce aliento que le chocaba en el rostro y que provocaba que perdiera la razón, su existencia. – Si te digo lo que quieres oír simplemente te quedas como estúpido mirándome, y cuando me dejo pisotear por ti, me recuerdas todo el santo día que me amas- El cuerpo del joven rubio cruzó la puerta, y sus piernas ya se dedicaban a bajar las escaleras. El moreno le agarró un brazo, llevándose aquella boca mal educada hasta juntarla con la suya.

Sintió aquella lengua que se rehusaba a corresponderle, pero que luego fue cediendo frente a la presión que le ejercía. Percibió aquel sabor, aquel aroma penetrarle dentro de sus neuronas. Embriagarle su conciencia hasta que ya no supo por qué estaba dudando. Saboreó la carne que tanto le gustaba, robándole todo lo que contenía de aire. Su corazón corría apresurado alcanzando el ritmo del acuariano, y su cuerpo se pegó al de su compañero creyendo que había recibido el mejor de todos los besos.

-¿Te había dicho alguna vez que me vuelves loco?- murmuró luego de separarse por culpa del intenso beso, su labio se inflamó a causa de la fuerza con la cual se habían aprisionado. Hyoga le contempló, dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de sarcasmo.

-No, pero voy a tratar de que me lo digas esta noche- sus manos se apoderaron rápidamente del mentón del moreno, provocando que sus labios se volvieran a juntar. Sus lenguas bailaban rápidas, furiosas, cargadas de una velocidad estimulada por las ganas que ambos sentían de conectar sus cuerpos. Ikki percibió como su querido rubio se estaba adueñando de la situación. Imaginar su cuerpo en manos del cisne le provocó unas ganas de gemir de puro placer. Hyoga al fin había decidido ser suyo, y él le correspondería con todo lo que siempre quiso otorgarle: Su alma, su vida y su corazón.

El rubio de ojos celestes llevó el cuerpo de su moreno sobre la cama, y se dispuso a besarle el cuello a medida que le retenía las manos con las suyas propias. Los dedos de Hyoga jamás le habían parecido tan hermosos.

-Ahhhh….- su lengua se dedicaba a recorrerle el cuello, y sus dientes le mordían salvajemente la carne, provocando que la espalda del leo se arqueara estimulada por las caricias que le profesaba su cisne. Hyoga dejó que el peso de su cuerpo cayera sobre el de Ikki, juntando sus pectorales y sus pantalones.

-¿Te gusta pollo?- escuchar el sobre nombre con el cual se habían tratado casi todo lo que llevaban de compañeros de batallas le causó risa. Hace tanto, tanto tiempo que no escuchaba que le dijera algo con tanto cariño y odio a la vez.

-Eres un pato miserable- le dijo tratando de no apoderarse nuevamente de esa boca. Por la cual él perdía su sentido común, sus ganas de besarlo habían ido en aumento desde el beso que le robó cuando éste se iba de la habitación.

-Quiero que sólo tengas ojos para mi Ikki, sólo para mí- sus manos se movieron rápidas, jugando con el cierre de su propio pantalón. Ikki contempló como Hyoga se bajaba la cremallera y acariciaba de manera lenta y circular la zona de su miembro. El joven caballero del Phoenix percibió los movimientos encima de su propio sexo, y el espejo le reflejaba una clara imitación de una embestida. Percibió como su piel se quemaba a una gran temperatura, como su miembro se iba endureciendo por culpa de una clara erección.

-Siente como mi cuerpo se vuelve vulnerable sobre el tuyo- escuchar el tono sensual y seguro le provocaba una especie de mareo extrañamente exquisito, un aturdimiento que le extasiaba todos y cada uno de sus sentido. No sentía las fuerzas suficientes para separarlo, ni tampoco para revertir la situación. En este instante sólo quería que fuera Hyoga el que hiciera lo que quisiera con él, y que lo tomara.

-Llévame al infierno Hyoga, y tráeme de vuelta- el rubio sonrió desquiciadamente, porque lo que su compañero no sabía es que aquella petición se iba a volver realidad. Con su mano acarició el miembro de su compañero, provocando que un inmenso dolor atacara al moreno, enterrándole las uñas en aquella zona que estaba respondiendo a sus incansables caricias.

-Como tú digas Ikki, como tú digas- murmuró bajando el cierre metálico del pantalón del Phoenix, y dejando en evidencia el miembro erecto. Hyoga se lamió su boca, antes de acercarse para otorgarle al moreno algo que sería mucho más placentero que todo lo que podría haberse imaginado.

-Ahhh…Hyoga…- la voz de Ikki estaba cargada de un tono extremadamente sensual. Sus gemidos señalaban que todo lo que le estaba haciendo su compañero le encantaba, le destruía su cordura. Ikki contempló como la lengua de su cisne se detenía sobre su carne palpitante, gruesa y excitada. Tuvo que afirmarse de la cama para no convulsionarse, al percibir aquella saliva caliente corriendo por su sexo. Su rostro se contraía, mordiéndose los labios para no tener que liberar unos gritos descontrolados por el placer. Su piel estaba húmeda, y débil debido a la presión que le ejercía su cisne.

…Santa condena, cordero de Dios…

-Ahora no podrás respirar sin mí- dijo en el instante en que su boca se apoderaba del miembro grueso de Ikki, llevándoselo por completo al interior. Ikki gritó, moviendo su espalda de forma demoníaca. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron sintiendo los dientes de su rubio perforarle la piel, su boca yacía abierta liberando todos sus gemidos. Su cabello desordenado por culpa de los estremecimientos que su pecho recibía. Su camisa se pegaba en sus pectorales, percibiendo como toda su piel estuviera siendo estimulada con tan sólo la boca de Hyoga.

Su corazón latía, latía muy rápido. Golpeándose en el interior de su pecho, y sus pulmones recogían atolondradamente aire con el cual poder respirar.

-¡Hyoga!- gritó, percibiendo como el cisne había enterrado brutalmente sus colmillos en su carne. Percibió como su miembro le respondía, como sus piernas se debilitaban a medida que el joven de ojos celestes degustaban de la semilla que se había liberado de su cuerpo.

Se encontró extremadamente cansado, e invadido por aquella misma magia encantadora que había percibido en la mirada aristocrática del acuariano. No pudo tampoco oponerse a ella.

Hyoga lamió, dirigiéndose hasta la cadera de su compañero, saboreando cada trozo de aquella piel bronceada. Sus dedos manchados de semen acariciaron el interior del ombligo de Ikki, y éste creyó que moriría bajo aquellos brazos.

-Ahhh…sigue…- los dedos acariciaron el interior de aquella piel, dejando que el líquido blanquecino se resbalara hasta el fondo. Su lengua se dejó caer en busca de alimento. El leo creyó ver las estrellas cuando sintió la boca de su cisne apoderándose de todo su cuerpo.

Hyoga lamió, succionó y degustó de aquella zona que tanto había deseado de poseer. Se dedicó a subir en escala hasta terminar de arrancarle la camisa a su preciada víctima.

…Haré que te quemes en mí…

Lo que Ikki no pudo contemplar fue como aquello ojos se teñían ligeramente de rojo, a medida que iban robándole el alma.

-Quiero que me mires- simplemente su cuerpo no pudo oponerse a su orden, era como si sus movimientos respondieran de forma autómata a cada palabra que le dirigía su cisne. Los brazos de Hyoga aprisionaron el cuerpo de su moreno, otorgándole un abrazo cruel, y cariñoso. Su boca mordió los pequeños pezones excitados de Ikki, provocando que el moreno dejara escapar un gemido desgarrador. Su lengua los lamía sensualmente, provocando que las mejillas del moreno se volvieran a sonrojar, y en su propio cuerpo logró escuchar el estrepitoso latido de aquel envenenado corazón. Sus caricias penetraron el alma del moreno, provocando que su columna se arqueara provista de un sin fin de innumerables espasmos y escalofríos. Era escalofriante, placentero y condenadamente adictivo.

Los ojos azules lograron distinguir un brillo transparente sobre la carne de la boca de su cisne, un rastro de saliva que provocaba que aquellos labios se volvieran irresistibles. El acuariano se delineó la comisura de su boca manchándose su labio inferior y superior con el semen de su compañero. Ikki tembló de placer cuando percibió la profunda mirada de su rubio penetrarle más allá de sus oscuras pupilas.

Hyoga le atrapó la boca, otorgándole el beso más largo y profundo que éste hubiera recibido. Ikki creyó que moriría por la fuerza embestida en tal acto, su cuerpo templó. Su mente no lograba enfocarse, todo lo que percibía era la excitación que le provocaban los labios del rubio. Sintiéndose terriblemente aturdido y vulnerable.

Jamás un beso le había parecido tan maquiavélicamente perfecto. El baile que ejercieron sus lenguas fue suficiente para lograr que los pulmones de Ikki sintieran que morían poco a poco.

…Tus lágrimas serán ríos, serán venas…

Los labios del cisne jugaron con aquella cara bronceada, dejando que sus dientes lograran tener contacto con sus orejas. Mordió seductoramente el lóbulo, pero su voz logró atemorizar al hombre que se encontraba poseído por su contacto.

-Te llevaré al infierno - murmuró concentrando el máximo odio en su mirada - Pero no podrás regresar- de los ojos del rubio se deslizó una lágrima, e Ikki contempló como se transformaba en una perla de color carmesí. Hyoga se llevó la perla hasta el interior de su boca y le besó. Nunca un beso le había parecido tan escalofriante, tan provisto de pasión y de lujuria. Su cuerpo se quedó petrificado a medida que le respondía el contacto. Su mente se quedó en blanco a medida que se dejaba dominar por aquellos ojos brillantes. Su corazón se fundió con el de su cisne, percibiendo en ese instante el más inmenso de los placeres.

…Tu alma se condenará…

Hyoga terminó por sonreírle, y le acarició una de sus mejillas, a medida que contemplaba como aquel hombre tan sencillamente perfecto se le terminaba por esfumar cualquier rastro de vida. Cuando observó como la voluntad del moreno terminó por sellarse bajo el efecto de su hechizo, sus ojos dejaron de ser celestes, y su cabello dejó de ser de tonos dorados.

…Desangrándote el corazón…

Ikki trató de gritar sin siquiera poder emitir un sonido desde su garganta.

.

…**Nena…  
…Cierra los ojos por última vez…  
…Noches sin dormir…  
…Desde aquí hasta la eternidad…**

.

Hyoga se ha recostado en la cama. Su figura luce una belleza casi espeluznante debido al tono pálido que ahora posee su piel.

Sus cabellos cayeron desordenados sobre la almohada, y no puedo evitar pensar que me gustaría poder sentirlo entre mis dedos.

Si tan sólo lo acariciara una sola vez, para asegurarme de que esto no es una pesadilla sin retorno.

El contemplar sus ojos cerrados, y su boca moviéndose al compás de su respiración siempre me había logrado fascinar, pero ahora me provoca una especie de retorcijón en el fondo de mi pecho.

Se ve tan tranquilo que no puedo evitar el percibir cierto odio apoderándose de mi corazón.

Mis latidos se apresuraron cuando él hizo acto de aparición en la habitación, aunque sé que aquello no sea verdad.

El dolor que siento dentro de mí sé que no es del todo real, pero yo aún siento las lágrimas bajando por mis ojos, y matándome el alma.

…En el hielo o en el sol todo es igual…

Mi cuerpo se acercó a su cuerpo, colocándome con él en aquella cama. En aquella parte en donde yo le acompañaba durmiendo todas y cada una de nuestras maravillosas noches. Mis brazos temblaron involuntariamente cuando me apoyé en el respaldo de la cama.

Sé que no puedo dejar que él me vea, porque no sé que podría pasar.

Mis ojos caen sobre el medallón que me regaló mi Señor, el color del artefacto sigue siendo plateado, pero logro divisar un diminuto punto de tono dorado. Quizás, había cambiado en el instante en que le propiné aquellos dolores al cuerpo de mi antiguo cisne, quizás realmente yo había deseado que ello ocurriera.

Hyoga trata de conciliar el sueño, y sus cabellos rebeldes le caen desparramados en su frente. Con mucho cuidado me doy cuenta de que aquel mensaje que le había escrito ha quedado grabado, y las letras cruzan con forma de costras. Como si hubieran sido grabadas con fuego.

…Y mi corazón me duele, aunque no palpite siempre…

En el fondo de mis ojos se podía divisar una estela oscura, maquiavélica y endemoniada.

Sonreía, porque lo que yo estaba maquinando dentro de mi mente sólo podría considerarse un acto de férrea locura.

Yo fui todo lo que necesitaba Hyoga, y ahora, seré todo lo que su alma no pueda soportar. En mis gestos se podría leer claramente la desdicha de mi compañero, la tristeza y la desolación.

-Yo conozco todos tus temores- murmuro a sus oídos. En la psicología humana las sensaciones se vuelven mucho más fuertes cuando se encuentra en un estado de inconciencia, lo recordaba demasiado bien. Hyoga siempre me besaba mientras yo dormía, y me parecía que ello era mil veces mejor que estando despierto. – Por ello sé que tu martirio será infinitamente mejor- dejo que mis manos se coloquen en sus sienes. No me podía permitir el percibir su piel, por ello no quise adquirir cuerpo físico.

…De tus sueños no podrás expulsarme…

En mis ojos se mostró un fondo oscuro, un edificio con ventajas cubiertas de rejas, un chico que gritaba encolerizado sin si quiera poder escuchársele una nota de su voz.

…Porque yo seré el protagonista de todos y cada uno de ellos…

-Sé que será infinitamente mejor Hyoga, por eso te he elegido tu primer sueño: Bienvenido a tu muerte- y un manto de sangre se tiñó en su dulce conciencia, tragándoselo como un torbellino del cual no podría escapar.

.

…**Sin miedo…**

…**El destino es la oscuridad…**

…**Sin miedo…**

…**El destino es la oscuridad…**

…**Sin miedo…**

.

Hades contemplaba a ese hombre por el que su corazón había latido atolondrado hace unos minutos. Sentado sobre aquella silla, sin poder siquiera mover los músculos de su boca para pedir ayuda.

Ikki contemplaba todo, y no era capaz de correr y golpear a su agresor.

-Bienvenido al infierno- sus ojos se posaron en ese hombre. El mismo ser que antes había visto subir por las escaleras, y ahora ya no sólo le parecía hermoso, sino ruin.

No había nadie en toda la tierra capaz de menguar aquellos ojos carmesíes. Aquella sonrisa como de psicópata que le mostraba la curvatura de sus labios. Su piel blanquecina, y pálida le provocaba terror.

Movió su boca tratando de insultarlo, pero ninguna palabra se escuchó en el ambiente que les rodeaba.

_-"Estoy muerto"-_ pensó el moreno, sintiendo como su cuerpo le temblaba con cada segundo que más pasaba junto a el espectro.

-Había una vez, en un reino, dos hermanos…- las palabras de aquel hombre le parecían completamente irracionales, incoherentes…- Hasta que uno de ellos murió, por culpa del otro-. Y tan acertadas.

-¿Te parece conocida la historia?- las piedras negras se hundieron en las azules, y el phoenix creyó que le estaba leyendo el pensamiento como si se tratara de una página de un libro que estaba abierto a su merced.

Hades se acercó hasta el rostro bronceado, y con sus manos le acarició tiernamente el mentón. El palpitar de Ikki se intensificó con el simple roce.

.

…_Padre nuestro que estás en el cielo…_

.

-Por lo menos a mi sí me suena, y mucho- el pecho del moreno se hundió, la mano del rey del inframundo se posó encima de él. Ikki gimió, sin entender por qué estaba percibiendo tanto dolor. Trató de llevarse su mano derecha hasta su garganta, pero no pudo tampoco mover un solo músculo. Ni siquiera sus huesos le respondieron.

_-"¡Por qué!"- _el estridente sonido jamás llegó a producir notas, pero en la mente de Hades aquello se escuchaba como la mejor de las melodías.

Sus latidos se aceleraron, se estaba asfixiando y sólo con el roce de aquellos dedos huesudos y blanquecinos.

- Cuando tuviera su corazón en mi mano lo apretaría hasta cortarle la circulación…- los ojos azules miraron directamente a los orbes ahora rojizos. No, era imposible, eso…eso…

Hades sujetaba el podrido órgano, rasgando con sus uñas todas y cada una de las arterias. Ikki se convulsionó sin si quiera poder respirar.

.

…_Santificado sea tu nombre…_

.

Ni siquiera en la más terrible de sus pesadillas había logrado percibir tal grado de horror.

La sonrisa del ser de cabello lacio le perforó sus entrañas, y percibió en carne propia como sus propios ojos se humedecían por las inmensas ganas que había sentido de llorar.

- Le sacaría los ojos…- esto debía de ser una pesadilla, si, tenía que serlo.

¡Pero entonces por qué simplemente no lograba despertar!

_-"¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"-_ lo más escalofriante era contemplar como su boca se abría debido a los escalofríos y al dolor infringido, y él…no podía escuchar ni siquiera sus débiles sollozos.

Al abrir sus párpados lo único que logró visualizar era miles de manchas rojizas. La sangre escurrió, llorando literalmente ríos de sangre. La risa de Hades se adentró en el interior de su cerebro, adueñándose de sus sentidos. Su cuerpo se estaba inevitablemente muriendo.

.

…_Venga a nosotros tu reino…_

.

En el interior de su pecho percibió como deseaba salir de ese lugar. Todo lo que deseaba era sentir sobre sus labios un beso de aquella persona que él amaba. De aquella persona por la cual su vida había perdido todo acto de razón.

Si tan sólo lo que había pasado hace unas horas hubiera sido más que un simple sueño.

-Le cortaría las manos- su cuerpo se convulsionó al instante, percibiendo como sus huesos se quebraban, como sus dedos se trituraban con cada letra que ingresaba en sus oídos. Sintió su piel desgarrarse. Sus venas reventar dejando escapar el líquido viscoso y rojizo caer a borbotones.

Si tan sólo el que le hubiera hecho sentirse realmente vivo se hubiera tratado realmente de Hyoga, entonces la muerte no sería un castigo tan cruel.

-¿Recuerdas lo último que le dijiste?- ese tono era de sarcasmo, de dicha y de alegría. Quien quiera que fuera disfrutaba con lo que le estaba sucediendo, y él…quien siempre había encontrado en esos actos la más divino y gloriosa justicia, se estaba dando cuenta de que en realidad sólo era para el disfrute personal de una mente enferma.

Su mente siempre había estado enferma.

.

…_Y hágase tu voluntad, aquí en la tierra como en el cielo…_

.

- Te lo recordaré, y aprovecho de decirte un pequeño secretito- ambos rostros se contemplaron. Uno desafiante, aristocrático y sublime. El otro, agonizante, desesperado y arrepentido. Dentro de su mente las palabras le golpearon como un balde de agua fría, y ahí se dio cuenta de que había algo mucho más terrible que la mismísima muerte.

Algo que podía acabar simplemente con su corazón.

-No me sirve de nada asesinarte ni despellejarte vivo- con cada movimiento de aquella lengua sentía que la suya se empezaba a pulverizar, y que dentro de su boca sólo percibía un horrendo sabor a ceniza.- Siempre he dicho que el maltrato físico nunca es suficiente, por eso no voy a asesinarte-

.

…_Danos hoy nuestro pan de cada día…_

.

-Pero tampoco el psicológico es suficiente para deshacerme de aquello que provoca que mi protegido todavía no pueda descansar. Así que no te mataré, pero tampoco dejaré que vivas- luego, el moreno pudo contemplar por unos segundos un espejo que yacía colgado en la habitación. Sintió que su cuerpo se volvía más débil, y que su vida se esfumaba con cada color que se iba formando y que se reflejaba en el espejo. En ningún minuto se pudo dar cuenta de que lo que en realidad se le estaba esfumando era su alma. Que desde el principio Hades le había estado robando aquello.

-Mira lo lindo que te ves en el espejo- cuando Ikki pudo reaccionar, una figura se alzaba llena de miedo, y sus manos golpeaban el artefacto, como si se tratara de una pared de la cual él no podría salir. – Escucha mi última plegaria…- y la voz del Dios del inframundo provocó que todo alrededor de él se volviera de color negro.

Cuando abrió los ojos ya no estaba sentado en aquella silla, pero tampoco se encontraba en su casa.

.

…_Perdona nuestras ofensas, _

_Como nosotros perdonamos a los que nos ofenden…_

_.  
_

Y sintió que el mundo le daba vueltas porque frente de él estaba tirado su cuerpo inconciente en el piso.

-Para mí es mucho más escalofriante el mantenerte vivo, pero dentro de una prisión de la cual no podrás escapar- . Ikki golpeó el cristal, pateó, sollozó, pero ni siquiera pudo provocarle un simple rasguño al espejo. –Y te quedarás ahí para siempre, observando todo lo que ocurre y no podrás intervenir-

-¡Sácame de aquí!-

-Pero esa no es la mejor parte- ahora le volvía a dirigir una mirada llena de cariño, de gloria, de triunfo. – Te la pasarás todos y cada una de las horas que te queden reviviendo el pecado que cometiste, tú y todos los tuyos- Dentro del espejo, Ikki sintió como su cuerpo se dejaba caer. Tocó el piso, sintió como sus rodillas se doblaban, el espacio a donde le habían mandado parecía una dimensión desconocida.

Sus lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, y de su boca se contuvo un horrible y potente sollozo.

Del otro lado, pudo distinguir como algo brillaba en los ojos de su propio rostro. En aquel cuerpo que yacía tirado como si fuera un simple artefacto.

.

…_No nos dejes caer en la tentación…_

.

Ahora ya ni siquiera lograría contemplar el rostro de su cisne por las mañanas, y jamás le diría que le amaba con todo su corazón.

Jamás le podría decir que la muerte de su hermano si había provocado un cambio dentro suyo, sólo que tenía demasiado miedo para poder aceptarlo.

No volvería a escuchar la risa de Radamanthys, ni nada dentro de los miles de años que pasaría dentro del espejo.

Ahora sólo era un fantasma.

Contempló por última vez su cuerpo, y al hombre que le había traído la desgracia antes de perder la conciencia, y dedicarse a vagar por ese mundo al cual se le había condenado a perecer.

Sin morir, sin vivir.

.

…_Y líbranos del mal…_

.

Hades se acercó al cuerpo, lo último que pudo contemplar el espíritu que yacía en el interior de aquel espejo, era como el hombre le proporcionaba un beso en sus labios carnosos.

-Ahora serás mi juguete- murmuró, esperando por completar la otra parte del plan que tenía pensada en su maquiavélica cabeza.

.

**…Continuará…**

**¿Click al botoncito :3?**

* * *

**Notitas nejito: **Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, especialmente a Kitty, oscurita y a mi amiga Ringox, por siempre estar apoyándome con los bosquejos e ideas de los capítulos. Amiga, sin tí esta historia no sería lo que es.

Muchas gracias y nos vemos en la siguiente entrega.**  
**


End file.
